Something Missing
by 89456585
Summary: Lost Girl Au where the "Happy Sunshine Gang" is a bunch of teenagers in high school. Tamsin is the harbinger of death and must collect souls while balancing high school life. With Chem finals and collecting souls life can get a bit crazy. . Valkubus and Denzi. !Warning! that this story has some angst because Tamsin is the Harbinger of Death. (Strong language and violence)
1. Chapter 1: Harbingers Do What They Can

Authors Note: So I apologize for the format of this chapter before, it was brought to my attention that there was no spacing between chapters so I am very sorry. This should be a better format.

Chapter 1:

Tamsin Perspective

Lights danced across tree tops in various colors. Sirens roared in cycles leaving faint traces of fear in the ears that listened.

Tamsin stood in the shadows of those tree tops, bathed in the red and blue of police flashers. She knew this scene all too well, schools were few for her but sadly common. Her job entailed the collecting of souls, she never got a choice on the ones she took, whether they be children or grown men, she took them.

She walked past the cars and barriers with little trouble, they couldn't see her, like they couldn't see the helpless floaters in the confines of a middle school. The halls were dimmed with half of the lights turned on.

The first was a girl, Hailey, she was fourteen. Tamsin kneeled next to the girl laying her palms against Hailey's abdomen. The collections were easy, the conditions weren't. Hailey's hair was spread across the area around her skull, what was left of it. The fabric of her red dress clung to her skin with bloody stains from the hours prior.

Tamsin's eyes turned the color of ash and smoke during a fire as she claimed the soul of the girl laying in the middle of the hallway. She was safe now, she would be transported to Valhalla where she could live for years beyond the ones wasted in the institution that claimed her.

Tamsin continued through the halls, the next was a young boy, Scott, he was fourteen when he was shot point blank in the skull by another boy. Tamsin knelt once more, repeating the ritual she had done since she had been his age.

Her first was a girl, Mara, she was ten when her father took her to the shed that rested on grass in their backyard and stabbed her with a pair of shears. Tamsin couldn't get the image out of her head, the girl wore a light blue dress with a fresh stain in the hems where she had attempted to bring coffee to her father and failed. If only her balance was better, maybe she would still be laying in bed with a slight rise and fall of a breathing chest, with a heartbeat pumping life through her. If only.

Tamsin shivered at the memory of Mara, it haunted her. But Tamsin continued, she took the souls of ten within the school. Ten boys and girls that had never danced with each other, never drank alcohol, never experience life beyond schooling. She sat on the curb outside of the school, listening to the police talk about the boy that had brought a gun to class.

Tamsin sighed, cradling the necklace of one of the girls in her palm, the carvings ancient. It was most likely from her family's crest, given to the girl when she received her powers. The chain fell from her hand as she faded into the shadows, leaving behind the souls of the humans inside.

Tamsin delivered the souls to the gates of Valhalla and returned to the garden outside of her house. The grass wiped the blood from her shoes as she walked to the door, picking up the mat that lay before the entrance and retrieving the key. Tamsin rolled it in her palm for a moment before she inserted it in the door knob.

"Acacia," she called, "I'm going to my room. It's been a long day."

Acacia peaked her head from behind the refrigerator door, "You alright kid? Want a beer?"

Tamsin walked into the kitchen, watching Acacia remove the tops or two beers and hand one to her. "Thanks," she spoke, taking the drink from her elder.

"You look like shit Tam. Who'd you collect?'

"Kids again. Why do schools keep letting kids carry guns, don't they know it's dangerous?" Tamsin leaned in front of the microwave that sat on the counter, examining the faint reflection of herself. Her hair was hanging in its usual loose curls but had been faintly stained with blood. Tamsin grabbed a paper towel and began massaging the locks with cold water to remove the blood.

Acacia took a deep breath, "It's not their choice Tamsin, it's the kids. They get a little messed up and blame the people around them, no matter the justification." Acacia was greeted with a stunned look from the young valkyrie. "What? I know what happened, you forget that i used to wear your shoes."

"Whatever, your ancient ass couldn't touch these kicks," Tamsin motioned to the bright blue boots that hugged her feet. Tamsin took a long swig from her beer and took a deep breath, laying the bloodied rag on the counter. "Does it ever get easier?"

"Easier? Nah, never gets easier, but it gets easier to deal with. The kid ones are rough, the warriors not so much. You'll get the hang of it once you're on the battlefield, those dudes chose to be there."

Tamsin huffed, "Thanks 'cacia. I think I'm gonna go shower the smell of dead kid off me."

"As you should, your rat ass doesn't need more nasty, i think your face has that covered."

Tamsin scowled at the older woman who stood leaning against the counter, drinking her beer.

Acacia simply smirked at the girl, "Just kidding T. Hey, don't forget you have school tomorrow," Acacia yelled through the hall as Tamsin entered her room.

Tamsin stopped in her doorway, "I thought that was a joke. Acacia, you're not serious right?"

"Serious as a valkyrie bond," Acacia raised her right hand, "Scouts honor."

"But we're valkyries, doesn't the whole school thing stay with the humans and other fae? I mean we collect souls."

"Yep we do Tam but that doesn't mean we can be stupid."

Tamsin crossed her arms ,"Fine, but do I get time off from the soul catching for homework?"

"Nope, gotta do both," Acacia sipped her beer, "It's in the handbook."

"Theres a handbook?"

"Hell's no but that would be useful. Now get your ass clean and go to sleep, gotta big day tomorrow," Acacia laughed as she heard the door slam to Tamsin's room.


	2. Chapter 2: Misfit-ting Pieces

Authors note: So I think i fixed the format of the last chapter so it wasn't so condensed, sorry about that. So I think I'm going to play with the perspectives throughout the story to make it interesting. So enjoy and stuff like that.

Chapter 2: Misfit-ting Pieces

Bo and Kenzi Perspective

"Yo Bobo," Kenzi called from the front door. Kenzi paced impatiently, scuffing the bottom of her boots on the tile floors of she and Bo's apartment. Kenzi stared into the mirror settled next to the door, correcting her mascara and bangs before she left. "Bobo come on! We're gonna be late for school," she yelled up the staircase near the door.

"Fine Kenz, come on," Bo strutted down the stairs with her shiny leather jacket thrown over her shoulder. Bo wore her usual black leggings and tight skirt with a jet black halter top.

Kenzi oohed and awed at Bo's appearance as she grabbed the keys to the chevy in the driveway. "Lookin' hot Bobo, got a hot date?"

"It's school Kenzi, and you look nice too, new boots?" Bo slammed the door behind them and locked up. Bo admired the small russian's taste in a dark fur vest with black everything else.

"Yep, got a killer price for 'em, only needed a banshee."

"Wow," Bo looked hurt as she pressed her palm to her chest, "You went hunting without me?"

"Girl gotta eat right? Plus you were, uh," Kenzi paused, "occupied."

"Oh," Bo started the car understanding Kenzi's implication. "Sorry Kenz, got hungry."

"And so did I but I can't have a boy toy for lunch now can I?" Kenzi smirked as they pulled out of the driveway.

Bo smiled as she drove to the school, "Hey but it's a new day, new school year, you excited?"

Kenzi pulled her phone from her bag and began typing something, "I don't know if I'd use the word excited, more like don't give and eff, but yeah you could say excited."

"Who are you texting?" Bo peaked over as she parked the car in a space near the school's main entrance.

"Dyson, he says he'll be at the school with Hale in a few," Kenzi looked up and noticed they were already in the parking lot. "How the hell did we get here so quickly?"

"Kenz, we live like one street over, you should know this by now. What? Too much wolf wang to remember?"

Kenzi smacked Bo's arm, "Ew no, I just don't pay attention," she piped up as she opened her door.

Bo rubbed the side of her arm where the girl had smacked. She grabbed the keys from the car and stuffed them into her purse. The school was a tall gray stone building with too few windows and too many bars on the ones that existed.

"Welcome ladies," they were greeted as they walked through the doors to the commons.

"Good morning Mr. McCorrigan," they both plastered fake smiles on their faces and greeted politely in unison.

"I see an absence of backpacks, is there a reason for that?"

Bo and Kenzi exchanged a glance before answering, "We uh left them with one of our friends, he'll be in soon with them," Bo covered quickly.

"Good, won't want a repeat of last year now would we?"

"No sir," they responded.

"Good, have a nice day."

Kenzi felt a slight pinch on the top of the back of her leg, her hand shot out to grab the source of the pinch. "Dyson!" Kenzi pulled his hand up.

"Why hello there ladies, mind if I ask what happened last year?" Dyson grinned as he reclaimed his hand from the petite girl.

Bo turned and smiled at both Dyson and Hale whom had appeared behind them. "Oh nothing, we just skipped class and never did any work, the usual."

"A lady such as yourself? I'm appalled," Hale gasped dramatically, clutching his chest.

Bo playfully slapped the boy. Hale stood three inches above Bo and three below Dyson who towered the group. "Like you've never done it."

"Excuse me, I believe we were on the topic of you both," Dyson teased.

Kenzi smirked, "But the topic of your hand on my ass has come to view."

Dyson grabbed the girl and pulled her against his muscular form, "How else am I supposed to greet the most gorgeous girl in the world?"

"Ah, but hasn't the wolf learned how to treat a lady?" Kenzi smiled.

"Yes, the wolf know exactly how to treat a lady, however I see no such creature in the vicinity," Dyson teased, receiving a slap on the arm by the girl.

Bo laughed at the exchange with Hale whom had been watching them as well. "As fun as this is," she waved a finger between the two, "class starts in five."

Kenzi and Dyson were left to their farewells as Bo and Hale began walking to class, "You think we'll ever get used to them?" Hale spoke as they ventured to the second floor of the building.

"No a chance," Bo called as they parted ways.

Tamsin Perspective:

"Tamsin," Acacia yelled. "Tamsin wake the hell up or I'll pour water on your lazy ass."

"Errg," Tamsin sighed as she pulled the pillow over her head.

The elder stared at the girl ignoring her orders. Tamsin sprawled across her bed with her sheets hanging by a toe, literally a toe held the blankets from falling completely.

Acacia exited the room for a moment as Tamsin began to stir. Tamsin wiped the sleep from her eyes and ran her hand through the tangles of hair hanging over her eyes.

Acacia came roaring in with a bucket, "I told your bitch ass to get the hell up," she hollered before pouring the buckets contents over the girl.

"What the hell?" Tamsin hopped up, spilling water that had gathered on her bed.

Acacia dropped the bucket and brushed the wetness on the front of her jeans, "Good, you're up. Get dressed, school's starting."

"Starting? Like now?" Tamsin ran from the room.

"Yeah, you have like five minutes, so chop chop."

"What the hell 'Cacia? Didn't you think I should be on time?" Tamsin grabbed a pair of jeans from her dresser and rushed back out of the room leaving Acacia still standing next to her bed with the puddle of water and bucket.

Acacia raised her hands up in defense, "I thought you'd take care of that, you're perfectly capable."

Tamsin ran into her closet and tugged a shirt over her head, "Dammit Acacia, I was asleep!"

Acacia scoffed, "So was I, now lets go."

Tamsin grabbed a bag from her closet and stuffed it with pens and paper before the elder shoved her into a car.

Tamsin was startled when she saw the school, the gray stones made her shake. It had been years since she'd stepped into a school that didn't have souls to collect, this was full of the living. If the people inside were alive that meant she had to talk to them, which wasn't exactly appealing to the young blonde.

Acacia pulled up to the curb of the school and unlocked Tamsin's door. She noticed the face the girl made, "It's gonna be okay Tams, no ones dead yet," she patted the girls shoulder.

"I, I know it's just weird, I go to school."

"Get used to it, these are your new orders, now go get educated so I don't have a stupid valkyrie on my hands."

Tamsin smiled and slammed the door to the car. She was gonna be okay, she breathed deeply. No one was dead, yet.

The bell to the school blared through the halls as Tamsin entered. She pulled out the schedule Acacia had handed her in the car, second floor was her first class.

"Shit," Tamsin mumbled as she began running up a flight of stairs. "So much for on time."

Bo's Perspective:

The instructor stood at the front of the stuffy room carrying a large textbook about a long dead civilization with long dead characters that she expected the class to know. Bo picked at the loose nail polish on her index finger as she ignored the lady in the front.

"Miss Dennis, I would appreciate it if you listened," the teacher dropped the book onto a young boys desk leaving an echoing smack to reverberate.

"And I'd like to-" Bo began to speak.

"I'm here, I'm here," a tall blonde girl interrupted as she entered the room. The girl handed the woman in the front a small pink piece of paper.

"Very well miss, uh," the woman leaned closer to the girl, "how do you say that?"

"Just Tamsin is fine," she replied.

"Yes, um you may sit next to miss Malikov in the back," the woman motioned to the only empty seat in the class room.

Kenzi leaned over and began whispering in Bo's ear, "Who's the blonde?"

The warm air made contact with Bo's ear causing the girl to laugh.

Tamsin shot a glare at Bo and Kenzi who were whispering. Tamsin sat in the seat as blood rushed to her cheeks causing a light shade of pink to form.

Kenzi sat up and looked at the blonde and stuck her hand between them, "I'm Kenzi, you must be new here."

Tamsin turned and reluctantly shook the petite russians hand, "Tamsin."

"This is Bo," Kenzi motioned to her friend who sat on the other side of her.

"Hi," Bo greeted. The blonde looked nervous as she said hello to the succubus. The girls ignored the woman who resumed speaking in the front of the class.

"Hi," Tamsin smiled. "What class is this? I tried to look at my schedule but it didn't say much," Tamsin ran a hand through her loose curls that hung from a small braid at the top of her head that she had done in the car.

"We think it's English, could be History," Bo answered. "Some boring reading material discussion."

Tamsin became worried, "Reading? Was that assigned over the summer?"

"Probably, I didn't read it," Bo watched the girl's face become a darker shade of red. "It's okay maybe there's not a test."

"And Miss Malikov," the woman paced up and down the aisle, "Why did Odin sacrificed his eye?"

"Because played with a bee bee gun?" Kenzi guessed

"No miss Malikov, he sacrificed his eye-"

"He sacrificed it to gain the wisdom of ages," Tamsin interrupted.

"Very good miss Bry.. uh Bry.." the woman struggled with the pronunciation of Tamsin's last name.

"It may be best to just refer to me as Tamsin, the last name doesn't go well," Tamsin smiled politely.

The woman walked back to the front of the room and resumed her lecture on the battles of Ragnarok.

The girls mouths both dropped, "Whoa there smarty pants, I thought you didn't read?"

"I didn't," Tamsin turned to the girls, "Guess this is history."

"How did you know that about Odin?" Kenzi asked.

"I know my myths, it's kinda thing we do at my house."

"Can we see your schedule?" Bo looked over.

Tamsin began digging through the bag of pens and paper she had grabbed, "Uh I don't know if that's a great idea," she removed the paper from the bag.

"It's fine, come on blonde," Kenzi poked the girl. Tamsin handed over the schedule. Kenzi and Bo scanned the page of classes and compared it to the ones laying on their desks.

"Sweet," Kenzi chirped. "We have Chemistry and English together."

"Oh," Tamsin smiled, "how 'bout you," she directed at Bo who was still scanning.

"I'm you with Kenzi during English and we have Math, and gym together. Looks like you're solo for Cross Country, Latin and Psychology," Bo handed the schedule back to Tamsin.

"Damn girl, two phys ed's? You must like running," Kenzi passed the paper.

"Uh, yeah you could say that."

"Hey do you want to sit with us at lunch? Ya know since we have so many classes

together, might as well get to know each other," Bo piped up.

"Yeah that sound cool," Kenzi and Bo smiled at the girl.

Tamsin took a deep breath to relieve the redness sneaking across her cheeks. "Uh I don't know," Tamsin rubbed the back of her neck.

"You don't have too, just an idea," the girls turned back to listen to the teacher.

"No, it's not like no, just I, uh," Tamsin stuttered.

"It's fine Tamsin, you don't have to," Bo shrugged.

"It's just.." Tamsin trailed off.

"Nevermind Tamsin," Kenzi brushed it off.

Tamsin let her cheeks become red, she didn't care much anymore, the girls had dismissed her. Tamsin was used to this, but something about these girls was different, she cared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**Thank you for all of the sweet reviews, and for ya know reading this. I's so sorry this is so late but here it is! And we get to see more of Tamsin with death.

Disclaimer: LG, not mine, I just play with it.

Tamsin sat in silence as she stared blankly into the wall behind the teachers face. The woman had stopped pacing and sat on a stool in the middle of the free space between the children and her desk. Bo and Kenzi continued with conversation as usual and waited for the bell to ring.

Tamsin hadn't hoped for something more in her many lives, an escape. The moment the blaring ring sounded, Tamsin sprang from her seat and ran from the room. She needed out, like now. Tamsin nearly ran down the hallway, dodging any teenaged bodies entering her path. English was the last class she had before lunch, she just needed to make it to lunch.

"Whoa, watch it," a teenage boy yelled at Tamsin as she rushed past. The textbooks that had been nestled in his arms now resting on the shimmering, stained concrete of the school.

"Sorry," she turned around. She nelt before the boy and helped him gather the mass of supplies he had carried.

The boy glared at Tamsin, his features becoming rough and discolored. Tamsin felt the rage seep from the boy's skin.

"Gama-Sennin," Tamsin muttered before letting the her face become skeletal.

"Valkyrie," the boy backed away, leaving his books laying on the ground.

"Whoa there girly," someone grabbed Tamsin's shoulders and dragged her down the hallway.

Tamsin fought the hands gripping her, "What the hell? I had it under control."

"Sure ya did," Kenzi leaned against the lockers lining the wall. "But use of powers, or whatever you call them aren't allowed."

Tamsin turned to face Kenzi, shoving the hands toward the body they belonged to a slightly taller boy with red hair curling at the top of his head. "Who the hell is this? And why did you grab me?"

"My apologies, the name's Dyson, and Kenzi told me to," the boy answered, moving closer to the girls still resting against the lockers.

"Thought you could use some help, if McCorrigan see's you go all skeletor then you're dead. Plus Joey isn't a threat, few secretions when he's mad but otherwise, no harm," she began walking further down the hall with Dyson closely behind.

Tamsin retrieved her bag she had dropped during the gama-sennin showdown and followed Kenzi and Dyson. "That doesn't answer why you're here, thought you and Bo didn't like me," Tamsin rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh Tam-tam, you have much to learn," Kenzi laughed lightly, "I gotta know the new girl, the all powerful Valkyrie"

"Why? And how did you know, wait," Tamsin turned around, scanning the emptying halls, "is this a fae school?" Tamsin whispered closely to the pair she walked with.

"No, its fae and human, mainly me," Kenzi smirked.

"She's the only human, but yes, it's all fae," Dyson spoke, his deep voice vibrating the air

around him. "Gotta go babe, see ya in a few," Dyson pecked the small human's cheek.

"Bye babe, have fun," Kenzi smiled, watching him leave. "God," she mumbled, "hate to see him go, love to watch him leave."

Tamsin snapped her fingers together in front of Kenzi's face, "Stop drooling and explain."

"All in due time Tammy, all in due time. Gotta go to English, ready?" Kenzi pushed the Valkyrie toward the classroom.

Just in time Tamsin's phone became spastic with vibrations and noise escaping the fabric of her bag. "Saved by the phone," Tamsin pulled the small silver object against her right ear. Kenzi continued to pull Tamsin through the entryway of the class.

"Come on Tamsin, we can't be late. It's one thing to skip and another to ignore the bitches that speak."

"Yeah 'Cacia, okay I got it... Can't you wait a sec, I have class," Tamsin dragged Kenzi further away from the room.

The small girl shuttered at the force pulling against her strength, damn Tamsin was stronger than she had expected. "What the hell Tam-"

Tamsin cut Kenzi off as she threw the phone back into her bag, "Listen Kenzi, I know we like just met and stuff, but can you cover me for English? It's not my best class and I have to go."

"Go? Go where, Tamsin have you ever been to school? They don't just let you leave like this, it's only second period. On the _first_day."

"Yeah I know Kenz, just please? You and Bo have English together, can't you think of something?" Tamsin looked up and down the emptying halls, kids slamming their lockers were shooed away by monitors standing against the walls, if you just glanced you would assume they were other children, however a closer look would reveal the ties and pleated skirts that were worn by the adults. "I, I have to go Kenzi. See you at lunch or something," Tamsin left the girl standing dumbfounded in the middle of the hall.

Bo brushed past Kenzi and pulled her into the classroom, "What happened to blondie? Scare her off already?"

"Something like that."

XX

"What happened," Tamsin had broke into a sprint when she had noticed the yellow tape being pulled against the barriers. Acacia stood on the other side of the reflective surface of the barriers with her arms crossed under her fitted leather jacket.

"It's not good Tam, kids again, older though," Acacia raised the tape enough for Tamsin to duck beneath it. Acacia stopped Tamsin before she could see the crime scene, "Listen Tamsin, I know that this stuff gets to you, if you don't want to take them I can, I just..."

"Acacia, if you thought I couldn't handle it, you wouldn't have called, I can deal with it," Tamsin passed the officer guarding the door that lead to the bodies. His face was hung toward the ground, eyes beaten with sleep, the bags under his eyes casting their own shadows. Tamsin drifted into the room with ease, it was when she saw the contents that she stopped.

Walls that had once been pale and ghostly had been stained with the remnants of the souls. The tile was cracked, it might have been nice once, soothing to some, a room of white with cool tiles to greet warm body heat. There was nothing in this room welcoming anymore, what might have been a chair lay mangled and torn in the center of the room.

Tamsin gasped, she stood in the doorway, frozen in her form. Acacia's hand found its place on her shoulder, where it had rested with Mara, where she had placed it ever time Tamsin had been trained to see these scenes without fear, or sorrow, or pain, or any emotion that led to weakness. Tamsin clenched her teeth and ventured further into the room.

Uniforms had collected their evidence, taken their pictures, now they just waited for the coroner to take the bodies. They hung their, like puppets from strings, fragile.

"Alexander, Louise, Matthew, Amanda, and Charlotte. Sixteen, fourteen, seventeen, nineteen, and fifteen," Tamsin spoke as she walked around them. Their bodies had been arranged around the crumpled remains of the chair, hanging from the ceiling. "Room twenty-seven, wing B, building C."

"They died quickly," Acacia stood in the doorway, she watched Tamsin, watched her push the pain under her job. This was training, this was what Tamsin had to do.

"No they didn't Acacia, don't lie to me. They were aware for minutes before their bodies shut down," Tamsin brushed her hand against the sole of Alexander's converse, gold streams connecting with her hand, collected. Tamsin's brow had been furrowed, the lines in her face more defined. She repeated this action four more times, taking their souls from their bodies. Tamsin let her head hang for a moment, letting the thoughts in her head settle.

"Do you smell that?" Tamsin paused in front of the chair.

Acacia spoke, "Fae."

"It wasn't suicide 'Cacia, this was an attack. Find out their parent's names, where they work, find anything with a trail," Tamsin sped through the words as if they were poison on her lips. She was tense, she felt the souls pressing against her mind.

"Tamsin," Acacia tried to reach out for her hand.

"No, it's not in the job description, I signed up for this, I can't take it back now. Like you said, it gets easier," Tamsin smiled slightly.

"Are you okay?" Acacia nearly whispered.

"Does it matter?"

XX

"So where did she go?" Bo poked Kenzi. The pair had drifted through the lunch line and ventured to the table with Dyson and Hale.

"No clue, she just up and left, she got a call from someone, guess that's why."

"Damn, you told her we were just messing with her in first period right? I mean, she looked embarrassed but she's a freakin' Valkyrie, she should get over it," Bo picked at the slice of pizza laying across her tray.

"I don't think that was it, she seemed fine with it, I mean Dyson and I swooped in and saved her from exposing herself to the whole school," Kenzi spoke.

"Who?" Dyson perked up as soon as Kenzi sat in the chair next to his.

"Tamsin," Bo mumbled through the food in her mouth.

"Who?" Hale finished off a small chicken breast on his tray.

"Hot new girl, really tall too, she's in our phys ed classes," Dyson grinned.

Kenzi smacked Dyson in the ribs, "Yo wolf-boy, how 'bout you keep the guy talk between guys when you're in front of your girlfriend. And since when have you liked blondes?"

Dyson pecked Kenzi's cheek, "Easy there tiger, you know you're the only one for me. I was just informing Hale of our new friend."

"_Our_? You haven't said two words to her," Kenzi spoke.

"To who?" Tamsin interrupted.

"It's whom, and you must be Tamsin, I'm Hale," Hale pushed his hand toward Tamsin.

Tamsin shook it, "Nice to meet you Hale. So, _whom _were you speaking of?" Tamsin asked in a very proper tone.

"You," Bo leaned over and nearly whispered in Tamsin's ear. "Don't worry about it, everyone's just curious."

Tamsin smiled, the first since her last collection. "What are they curious about?" Tamsin kept the hushed tones as the other three had begun eating.

"Why you left so quickly. Are you okay, you looked a bit frazzled coming in?" Bo inquired.

"Oh, uh yeah I'm fine, just had to go work something out with my, my roommate," yeah that should work, roommate, was she a roommate? Mentor? One might call her a guardian, Tamsin thought.

"Oh well did you work it out?"

"Yep, everything's hunky dory."

"Who the hell says 'hunky dory'?" Kenzi nearly spat.

Tamsin grinned, "I do punk, you got a problem?"

"Nope, everything's hunky dory," Kenzi smiled. "So now that you've met everyone, what do you think of the school so far, well what you have seen."

"It's okay. Your teachers suck, I ran into a really short one coming in and he was all pissy about me being late for lunch."

"McCorrigan," the group groaned.

"About this tall?" Dyson raised his hand about four feet off of the ground.

"About, yeah. Wait, is that the guy that you said would kill me earlier? He's not a threat, he's like a munchkin," Tamsin laughed.

"Yo, don't let him catch you saying that, he will literally write you out of history to keep order. My mom told me once that when the world was shit and stuff that he took over and wrote laws and stuff to stop the fighting, he's like all powerful," Dyson hushed.

"So why the hell is he a principal and a mediocre school in the 'burbs'?" Tamsin became intrigued.

"No clue. My mom never told me much else, just don't talk about him like that, he is to be respected and admired."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I won't talk about munchkins," Tamsin joked.

Dyson's face went pale for a moment, "Don't say stuff like that."

Bo's cellphone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled the small black device from the fabric of her pants and began reading something, "Hey did anyone hear about the mass suicide at North Ridge? Apparently some kids decided to off themselves in an abandoned classroom."

"Oh my god, what happened," Kenzi dropped her fork.

"Uh the news report says that the kids were hanging in a storage room at the school, names Matthew Jacobs, Alexander Robinson, Amanda Peters, Charlotte Granger and Louise Holt. They were all students," Bo touched her fingers to her lips. She read further about the horrors of high school suicides that had been elaborated in the article.

Tamsin stared blankly at a speck of forgotten food on the table, she already knew the details, the looks on the faces of children when they were taken, she knew they were happier now, safer. Whatever had done this wouldn't stop, not when it was still hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Thank you everyone for actually reading this and every one that reviews, thank you, thank you , thank you. I'm sorry I'm kinda inconsistent about updating but I promise it will get better once the semester is over. So here we go, some more teeny Happy Sunshine Gang, enjoy!_

**_In the Woods With a Wondersnatch_**

Tamsin had sat and listened to the group of adolescence converse over classes they had and teachers they wished they didn't. Tamsin smiled when Dyson and Kenzi began joking with each other throwing quick comebacks and fierce retorts.

"Hey, Tamsin what are you doing Friday?" Kenzi asked behind a wicked smile directed at Dyson.

"Yeah," Bo smiled, "got any plans?"

Tamsin stared blankly at the welcoming faces for a moment, "I think I'm free, why?"

The group shared looks for a moments and seemed to give a collective head nod. "We have this thing we do sometimes to," Dyson laughed under his breath, "ya know lead into the year."

"Okay?" Tamsin was confused.

"So you wanna come?" Kenzi leaned forward. "It'll be really fun."

_Making friends? Yeah, fun, _Tamsin thought. "Uh, yeah sure. Why not?"

"Great," Hale piped up. "I got the booze."

"Really man? You okay with that after what happened last time? I mean it was cool and all but still..." Dyson pawed at the back of his ear.

"Nah, it's fine, I got it," Hale downed his water and rose. "See you guys later, I got class. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah man," Dyson bumped fists with Hale.

Hale motioned to Tamsin, "Any requests? I can get most things."

Tamsin smiled politely, "I'm good, but thanks."

"Suit yourself," He threw the backpack over his shoulder and walked away.

Kenzi and Dyson soon followed, walking to classes with arms interlocked. Tamsin twiddled with the can that rested in her palms, messing with the loosening tab connected to the top.

"Hey Tamsin," Bo broke the silence.

"Yep," Tamsin spoke, her words disconnected from her thoughts. When she finally looked up she caught Bo's gaze.

Bo was hesitant, "Wanna skip PE? I'm not feeling well."

Her face wasn't pale, there wasn't sweat carried on her brow, she looked completely fine. Tamsin threw the can toward the trashcan set in the aisle near their table. "Um, are you okay? Do you want to go to the nurse?" the can landed in the pile of trash.

"No, it's not that kind of 'not well' if ya know what I mean," her eyebrow raised.

"Oh," Tamsin muttered. "Come on then," she stood.

The girls jaw fell, "Really? Miss history is skipping class? Damn Tam."

Tamsin slid her hag over her shoulder, "What?" she turned. Tamsin smiled, "I get it, but I hate PE, just did it for the credit."

"Fine then, come on Tamers," Bo strode to the door leading Tamsin away from the facility.

X-X

"Really? An Ogopogo? How, I mean it's cool and all but how did you get it out of the water?" Bo watched in awe.

Tamsin laughed, "Who said I got it out of the water? That thing went down while it was on the home front."

Bo smiled, her body convulsing with laughter, "Just imagine," she spread her hands in the sir, "little baby Tam splashing around, fighting monsters."

Tamsin began giggling, "It wasn't like that but yeah you get the gist."

"Hey losers, break it up, you're scaring the woodland creatures," a voice echoed through the tree line. Kenzi quickly emerged with Dyson, "I mean seriously, I think McCorrigan would heard you by now."

Bo and Tamsin's laughter was absorbed by the scuffle of boots against the rocky riverbed. The trees surrounding the water were thin but blocked the sight of the river from the school.

"Hey," Bo greeted.

Tamsin searched her bag for her phone, "What time is is? Is school over?"

"Calm down, we always skip fourth period," Dyson plopped down, sending a cloud of dust swirling around him. The rocks surrounding the riverbed guarded from excess noise escaping the tree line as the trio of girls began giggling at the cloud now engulfing Dyson's bulky figure.

Tamsin shifted to form a small circle with the others, Bo rest on her right and Kenzi to her left with Dyson across. "So.." she began as everyone settled.

"So Tamsin, what were you guys laughing about?" Kenzi smirked.

"Tamsin totally took down an Ogopogo last summer," Bo laughed.

Dyson huffed, "How did you get it on land?"

"She didn't, that's what's cool, no one's ever taken an Ogopogo in water, even though it's a water fae. That's pretty cool right?" Bo nudged Tamsin.

"Sure," Tamsin mumbled. "But it's no Baku."

Kenzi smiled, "That was fun eh Bobo? Couple beers and a weird badger, who knew partying with you was sooo much fun," she laughed.

The group chuckled and smiled, "So Tamsin," Dyson directed. "Where are you from?"

Tamsin paused, "Well, this is actually the first school I've been to."

The group fell silent, "You mean to tell us that this is the first time you've been in school? How?" Kenzi nearly choked.

"Home schooling. Next question," she took a sip from her water.

The three contemplated their questions, "What's it like to be a Valkyrie?" Bo asked.

"I don't know, what's it like to be a succubus?" Tamsin said, avoiding the question.

Bo's lips curled at the right side of her mouth before she spoke, "Oddly itchy," She pawed at her leg.

Tamsin laughed, "Same. Next?"

"How old are you?" Kenzi and Dyson spouted in unison.

Bo smacked Kenzi's shoulder, "Stop being cute. So you were saying?"

"Too old," Tamsin replied.

The conversation continued with questions from all sides. Tamsin felt fine though, these people, the were different from the ones she had encountered before, she like them.

A bell from beyond the trees rang after nearly an hour of conversation, "Shit what time is it?" Tamsin panicked.

"Uh, maybe four fifteen, that was the bell," Kenzi and Dyson stood.

"Do you guys think I can get a ride? I don't think my roommate is home, and I kinda don't own a car," Tamsin shifted the bag on her shoulder.

"Sure," Bo shook the keys in her pocket. "Kenz do you need a ride?"

"She's with me," Dyson lifted the girl over his shoulder and began running through the trees, "See ya later Bobo, bye Tamers," they heard reverberate against the tree trunks.

"Bye guys" Bo waved. She turned to Tamsin, whom had been twiddling her thumbs before she said farewells. "Where to Valkyrie?"

Tamsin directed Bo to a road behind the school, the asphalt cracked at covered with tar. The house furthest from the school was painted stark white with orange tint creeping along the base where sprinklers had sprung into action. Tamsin paused, the door to the white house, normally painted green and facing outward, rest with a new blue finish and hung on the hinges.

Bo pulled up against the curb, "Is this is? Looks kinda-"

"Broken into," Tamsin sat frozen.

"Do you want me to call someone? The cops maybe?" Bo began digging for her phone.

Tamsin turned to her, "No it's probably okay, and if not, then it was nice knowin' ya. Tell Kenzi and Dyson thanks for a nice day, I had fun."

"Whether or not you die, they'll know. You're pretty cool Tamsin," a smile stretched across her cheeks. "Now go deal with whatever that is," Bo motioned to a woman leaning against the newly painted door, her shirt torn and her hair left in tangles.

"Thanks for the ride Bo, it was nice meeting you," Tamsin's cheeks reddened as she turned away and walked toward the door.

Acacia rest against the doors broken frame, "Damn Acacia, did you have to break it the first day?"

"Hell yes. Who was that girl?" She walked further into the house, the windows open and the stench of paint lingering in the air.

"A friend," Tamsin walked through the hallway connecting the center of the house to her room. "Did you paint all day?"

"Yeah, I thought we could use it, some fresh paint for a fresh start."

"Yeah," Tamsin chuckled, "fresh as a corpse."

"Hey now, don't go being an ass, and seriously who was that?" Acacia sat on a displaced couch in the middle of the main room.

"Bo, a friend."

"You don't have friends T," Acacia snickered, "Unless you count the ones you bed."

Tamsin smacked her elder with a pillow that had been so neatly set on the floor, "It's," she smacked, "not," again, "like that."

Acacia grabbed the pillow and whipped it's fabric back as the girl, "Fine, you have a friend," She smiled.

"Thank you," Tamsin plopped on to the couch, "And there are three others too."

"Three?!" Acacia was taken aback, "Damn Tamsin, who'd you bribe?"

"The janitor," she smirked, "Seriously Acacia, as first days go, this one was totally okay."

"Good to hear kid, good to hear."


	5. Chapter 5 Who Called For a Plumber?

"Bo, Bo come on, it'll be fine," Kenzi patted the girls shoulder. "We didn't know she would be in this class, it's fine Bo, you can do it."

"No I can't Kenzi," Bo groaned. "You know how it ended between us, she, she hates me." Bo rested against the set of lockers around Kenzi's.

Kenzi shoved a set of textbooks into the small space, "Listen, I know it's tough, but Bo-"

"Yeah I know Kenzi, I've heard this speech before," Bo interrupted.

"No you haven't," Kenzi laid her hand against the girls cheek. "You're over her remember? Plus Tamsin's in this class, she's nice."

Bo leaned away from the girls hand, pushing away from the lockers, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

" I always am," Kenzi smirked.

Bo smacked the girl's arm as she passed her, "Shit," she paused.

"You can do this Bo, you two broke up, you're over her," Kenzi reminded her.

"Over who?" Tamsin spoke.

Both girls released small squeaks before turning around.

"Damn it Tamsin, didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a girl?" Kenzi pressed her palm against her chest, as if it was able to slow down its rapid rhythm.

"Geez, sorry," Tamsin ran a hand through her damp hair, the ends slowly gathering into curls.

"It's fine Tamsin, you just scared us," Bo spoke.

Tamsin looked between them for a moment, "Why are you guys avoiding chemistry? What, scared of some atoms?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Kenzi adjusted the bag that was hanging from her shoulder. "If you want to know we weren't avoiding the class, but what's in the class."

"What's in the class?" Tamsin asked.

"Hi guys," a voice piped up from behind Bo and Kenzi.

"Son of a bitch, what's with you? Has no one heard of not sneaking up behind us" Kenzi clawed at her chest once more.

"Sorry, I thought I made noise," Dyson whimpered.

"Aw it's okay wolf-man, you're forgiven," Kenzi pecked his cheek.

The bell echoed through the hallway. Bo shifted nervously on her heels. Random children shuffled toward the heavy wooden doors leading to classes.

"Well, whatever you were avoiding, looks like you're gonna have to face it," Tamsin smiled reassuringly.

Kenzi touched Bo's arm for a moment, "You're going to be fine, just remember to breath."

"Thanks Kenzi."

"No props," she smiled. She stopped, "Oh shit."

Tamsin followed Kenzi's gaze. A young girl stood just beyond the entrance to the chemistry lab. She was beautiful, her hair fell in light flaxen waves ending just below the girls shoulder blade. Her lean stature almost intimidating, but something about her made her look fragile.

"Lauren," Bo muttered. Bo went stiff, her usual relaxed stature tightened, making her body look two inches taller.

The girl spotted the group huddled around Kenzi's locker, her race turning a light shade of red. "Hi Bo," she nearly mumbled. The girl swayed lightly as to soothe her nerves.

Kenzi fidgeted with the strap on her bag, nudging Dyson with her spare hand. Dyson glanced at Tamsin, her eyes glued to the scene unfolding before them.

Bo smiled, walking toward the girl, "I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

Lauren let her fingers tangle with each other, twisting and locking into an odd tangle resting in front of her. "I've been good," her words she blinked twice. "You?" the corners of her mouth tightening into a smile.

Kenzi kicked Tamsin forward with the tip of her buckled boots, "Ow, watch it," Tamsin protested.

Lauren saw the small action and threw her gaze toward her tangled fingers.

Kenzi coughed lightly, motioning her head toward the door to the chemistry lab. Dyson smiled, waving the girls by as he held the door open.

"But, ah," Tamsin sighed as Kenzi pulled her into the dank room. The pungent stench of chemicals and flames hung in the air. Something burning from previous years clung to the walls and ceiling, a smell that would never leave, that the teacher would have been used to by now.

"What the hell is that smell?" Kenzi grabbed her nose.

Dyson chuckled, "Ha! That rhymed, good one."

Kenzi politely kicked the wolf in the back of his right knee as he walked, forcing him to trip and nearly fall, "Shut up dog breath."

"Last time I checked you didn't mind," Dyson smirked, taking a seat in the back of the class room.

Kenzi took her seat next to the boy. Tamsin covered her ears as she took her seat at one of the desks in front of the pair, "Please stop, you two are borderline gross."

Kenzi and Dyson high fived, "Mission accomplished." The pair shoved their desks together. Kenzi smiled and kissed the wolf on his scruffy cheek.

"Seriously," Tamsin rubbed her eyes, hoping the couples moment would pass. "I think I'm gonna go get a drink, you guys stay here, and try not to absorb each others faces because I might be able to handle it but I doubt the rest of the world can."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kenzi eyed Tamsin.

Tamsin paused and turned back, "Why? Will the water kill me or something, I mean I've had that happen before."

"No but," Kenzi squinted at the girl, "what? You know what, that's a story for another day. No, Tamsin, Bo's out there with Lauren."

"So? What, are they doing it on the fountain?" Tamsin smirked.

Kenzi looked at Dyson, "Does she not know we're at school?"

"I know where we are dumb-dumb," Tamsin leaned forward, playfully jabbing at the girl.

"She just means that Bo and Lauren have a history," Dyson answered. "They, they're unpredictable, for awhile they were fine but suddenly boom, done."

"And I care why?"

Dyson and Kenzi gave each other a look. "Listen Tam," Kenzi spoke, "Lauren's the jealous type, she doesn't like it when other girls hang around Bo, hell if my heels weren't pointy and my mascara game on point I would have been gone long ago."

Tamsin tapped her index finger against her chin, as if contemplating the girl's words. After a moment she spoke, "Again, just to clarify, what does this have to do with me?"

Kenzi turned to Dyson once more, "Damn, she's just not getting it, is my subtext that bad?"

"No babe, I think she's just oblivious," Dyson threw his arm around her shoulder.

Tamsin had stood listening to the couple, their cuteness unbearable.

"Tamsin, it's just," Kenzi paused, "Well how do I put this?"

"Spit it out short stack, I'm dying here. I swear if you make me wait one more minute I might actually die of thirst," Tamsin began tapping her heel against the cheep tile.

"You and Bo get along, I, I don't think Lauren would like that," Kenzi finally spat out.

Tamsin huffed and walked into the hallway. Bo and Lauren were leaning against the lockers, Lauren's back toward Tamsin. The color of Lauren's cheeks had flattened into a pale glow. The girls exchanged smiles as Tamsin emerged from the class.

"I just," Bo watched Tamsin gather her hair into her fist and bend toward the spout of the fountain. The cool water splashing against her lips, grabbing Bo's attention.

"Bo?" Lauren followed Bo's gaze. "Really?" she smacked Bo's arm.

"Hey!" the succubus protested. "What was that for?"

Tamsin saw the altercation occur. "You guys okay?" she directed at Bo.

"We're fine, thanks," Bo smiled.

Lauren watched in awe as Bo's gaze followed the girl back into the classroom."Seriously Bo, now is when you choose to flirt?" Lauren smacked Bo in the same spot.

Bo snapped out of it, her eyes focused on Lauren's, "We barely said two words, how was that flirting? She's Tamsin, she's new, we were showing her around yesterday."

"You know what, I really don't care. You have your friends, I have mine, I think we should keep it that way," Lauren stomped.

Bo's lips twisted, her eyebrows resisting their instinct to react, "Fine, go ahead. I just thought..."

Before Bo had a chance to continue Lauren was gone down the hall.

"Where are you going? Chem is this way," Bo called after her.

Lauren spun around, glaring at Bo, "I'm in AP, I needed Potassium Nitrate." She pulled a small plastic bottle that had been nestled in her back pocket, pulling at the tight denim. She shook the container, rattling the contents before turning back and continuing down the hall.

"Bitch," Bo murmured as she stepped into the classroom.

Kenzi cleared a desk in front of her as Bo walked into the classroom. "Incoming?" Kenzi mumbled before patting the desk in front of her.

"Hey! I was sitting there," a scrawny boy with shaggy red hair protested.

"Sorry," Bo brushed her hand up his arm, pulsing red waved radiating from her hand.

The boy laughed weakly, his cheeks flushed, "He- here you go," he pushed the desk closer to Bo.

Bo smiled, her hand dropping to her side, "Thanks."

Kenzi smirked, "Do you have to do that to everyone?"

"No, but it sure beats confrontation," Bo sat sideways in her desk.

Kenzi huffed, "Speaking of confrontation how was Lauren?"

"Bitchy as always," Bo grabbed the bag under Kenzi's feet and pulled her phone from the leather pocket. Bo placed the cell phone before Tamsin, "Put your number in."

Tamsin had been glancing the textbook under her desk, now her eyes were glued to the soft silicon pink case hugging Bo's phone. "Uh, gonna have to work for my number," Tamsin smirked.

"Why?" Bo laughed.

Tamsin flipped the page she was reading, "I'm not easy," she smirked.

"No one said you were," Kenzi patted the girls shoulder.

Dyson leaned forward, joining the conversation, "What's the matter Tamsin, you can handle a river monster but you're scared of texting?"

Tamsin closed the book and dropped it to the floor. She pulled the small flat silver device from her pocket, "Fine, put it in," she pushed the phone in front of Bo.

"So easy," Bo whispered.

Tamsin smacked her arm, "Shut up."

"Ow," Bo grabbed at her arm. "What is with people hitting my arms, I may be strong but I am easily bruised."

Kenzi and Dyson snickered behind the girls. "I don't know Bobo, you didn't seem to bruise last year," Kenzi grinned.

Bo shoved the small Russian girl from her seat. "You shut up, and you," she pointed at Dyson. "Why are you giggling like a schoolgirl?"

"Because I know what she's talking about," Dyson coughed.

Bo scowled at Kenzi, "I hate you."

"Oh shut up you lurve me." Kenzi patted Bo's cheek, "And it was last year, so Dyson would have known anyway."

"Why?" Tamsin finished with the phones.

Bo leaned toward the blonde, "Lets just say they spent a _lot_ of time together last year. It was nothing much, they seemed to like yelling letters, most of the time they debated how loud each of them could yell the letter "O"."

Tamsin smirked, "I get it."

"As you should," Bo spoke. "Every once in awhile they would switch to yelling about God and saying 'fuck fuck fuck', well that was mostly Dyson." Bo laughed.

"Ha ha ha, hey whatever happens at the shack stays at the shack," Kenzi frowned at Bo.

"I'm sorry, you refer to your lurve nest at 'The Shack'?" Tamsin pushed her phone toward Kenzi, "Put your number in here while you answer me."

Bo spoke, "No it's where Kenzi and I stay sometimes, our fams are pretty crazy so we have an old crack shack outside of town."

"A 'crack shack'?" Tamsin asked.

"Yep, cops broke it up a couple years ago, hookers, whores, druggies," Kenzi tapped her fingers against the small screen of Tamsin's phone.

"We like to crash there on weekends after going out to the fields, it's pretty comfy, they stole a bunch of furniture around town," Dyson laughed.

Kenzi punched his arm, "We did not steal it, we simply re-purposed it."

"You want to stay there Friday? I replaced the leaky pipe so the shower works," Bo said.

Kenzi stopped, "You? You replaced a pipe, you don't even know how to replace the batteries in a remote."

"I might have persuaded someone to do it for me," Bo smiled slyly.

"Of course you did," Tamsin chimed.

Bo instinctively crossed her arms, glaring at Tamsin who grabbed her cell phone from Kenzi and Dyson. Tamsin, oblivious to Bo, began typing something into the phone before setting it on the table in front of her. Kenzi giggled as the succubus's eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"Why do you say that," Bo finally piped up.

Tamsin toyed with the chipping silver paint on the edge of her phone now, her focus not directed at the conversation, "You're a succubus Bo, you can persuade people to do stuff you don't want to do, or get them to give you things like that kid earlier. It's also why it didn't work out with the human."

Kenzi's lips parted, "Uh Tamsin?"

"Yeah short stack?" Tamsin looked up. She noticed the growing anger on Bo's features, and the way the wolf and human behind them had grown uncomfortable.

Kenzi relaxed slightly as she leaned toward the blonde, "How did you know Lauren was human?"

Tamsin smirked, "Was it not noticeable? I mean it's not like she hid it well, what, is her neighbor a skunk ape that hugs her every morning, 'cause whew?" Tamsin waved her hand back and forth to wipe away the imaginary stench.

Kenzi and Bo exchanged a look. "Lauren's the only other human allowed to go here, she's like really secretive about it," Kenzi spoke.

"Wait, does that mean you knew Kenzi was human when we met?" Bo asked.

Tamsin pondered for a moment, letting her answer rest on her tongue. "No, she smelt like a succubus when we met, but now she smells like wolf," Tamsin smiled at the human.

Dyson leaned forward, joining the conversation, "How can you smell that, you're not a shifter."

"No, but I'm a Valkyrie and I'm older than all of you put together and multiplied so I've learned a few tricks to tell fae apart."

A woman stumbled into the class room, her eyes drifting among the groupings of children that had formed. "Settle down class," she yelled over the conversations. Her brief case rested against her thigh as she gained her balance for a moment. The woman's clothes were out of order, her shirt only half tucked in and her hose falling from beneath her knee-lengthed skirt.

"Ooh, who ordered a hungover Chemistry teacher?" Kenzi leaned back in her seat, throwing an arm around Dyson.

"Table for one," Tamsin smiled smugly, placing her cell phone into her back pocket.

Bo watched the phone pull against the fabric before tracing the outline of the small object.

"Yo, I know you're a Succubus, but control this," Tamsin laughed, motioning to the Succubus' blue eyes.

"Sorry," Bo smiled apologetically, taking a deep breath and letting her eyes change to their normal brown.

"No problem," Tamsin patted Bo's hand which rested on the table top.

"Thanks."

The instructor stomped toward the white board at the front of the classroom, she scribbled her name out across the board before turning around. "My name is Mrs. McCormick, and this is Chemistry 101," Mrs. McCormick paced the aisles, glancing at faces as she passed. "You," She stared at Dyson. "Can you tell me what they do to dead chemist?"

Dyson reclaimed his arm from Kenzi's shoulder. His face went blank, "I, I don't know Mrs. McCormick."

"You barium," The woman paused, letting it sink in.

Tamsin began to snicker as she turned around to see the confusion on the wolfs face. She turned back to face the woman standing over her, "I'm sorry about him, I don't think he's in his element."

The woman began to laugh as she walked away.

Dyson and Kenzi collectively smacked Tamsin's arms.

"Ow," Tamsin exclaimed.

"You deserved it kiss-up," Bo smacked her arm after Dyson.


	6. Chapter 6 Confron-fae-tion

Chapter 6: **Confron-fae-tion**

The air around the chemistry room became stiff with the scent chemical locked inside the class's storage room. The class of students grouped together in the lab portion of the chemistry room, the furthest place from the stench. Mrs. McCormick had released them after her lecture on the student syllabus, after about five of the students had passed out after five minutes of the ordeal.

"Wait, what is it?" Tamsin leaned against the lab table, the cool black surface chilling her skin. Tamsin, Bo, Kenzi and Dyson had claimed the lab table furthest from main class room. Now Kenzi and Bo had begun laughing as Tamsin grew further confused.

Bo pointed at Kenzi, "Don't do this, you remember what happened with Ryan two years ago."

Kenzi huffed, "That was different, I hated him." Kenzi and Bo broke into giggles.

"Shut up you hated Dyson once, and you still hate Lauren," Bo replied.

"Yes, well in my defense Lauren's a bitch, Dyson, well wolf-mans grew on me and look where we are. Ryan, Ryan was an ass and you hated him too, God Bo why did you even date him, he was a jerk," Kenzi jabbed.

Bo pulled at the hair tightly nestled in a bun behind her head. "No doubt about that, but still Kenzi, this is totally unfair," Bo sighed, her hair falling to her shoulders.

Tamsin shifted uncomfortably against the table. Her blonde hair had been loose and began falling around her face when she rested her head against her fist, "If I knew what the bet was maybe I'd do it."

"No no no, you don't want to do this Tamsin, she baiting you, this isn't worth it," Bo almost pleaded, braiding her hair back together against her head.

Kenzi shushed the girl, "Don't listen to her, I am completely trustworthy," she fluttered her eyelashes.

"She really isn't," Dyson set a file on the lab table, re-entering the conversation.

"What's this?" Tamsin opened the file. The manila folder held stacks of papers and pictures. Tamsin recognized it, the photos of a girl whose soul was resting in Valhalla.

"Charlotte Granger's case file, I swiped it from my dad last night. She was one of the kids killed at North Ridge this week," Dyson presented. He took the photos from Tamsin and laid them out on the table.

Kenzi glanced over the photos, stopping at one of bruises against the pale skin of one of the boy's that bad been hanging in the formation. "Why do you have the case file?" Kenzi questioned, sickness growing in her gut.

"She's a family friend and," he paused, " and we did this last year Kenz, why not?" Dyson flipped through the stack of papers, detailing the scene. "They were hung," Dyson pulled out, what looked like students photos from the school, "All of them, fae."

"Dyson you know North Ridge is a human school, why were fae kids there?" Bo asked. She scanned through the paperwork Dyson was pulling from the folder.

Dyson scratched at his facial hair. "They were there for a reason, the only fae in that school and they all die. Guys I don't think it was suicide."

"No shit Sherlock how about you close the case file and we talk about it later," Tamsin shoved the papers toward Dyson, some of them falling to the floor.

Dyson gathered the sheets into the folder and shoved it into his backpack. He leaned against the table, "What do you guys think?"

Tamsin leaned forward, anger growing inside of her. "I think you're a dumb ass for bringing it up in the middle of class," Tamsin squared off her shoulders, challenging the wolf. Tamsin let her eyes go dark for a moment, warning the wolf and the others.

"Jesus Tamsin, calm down, you know the rules," Kenzi breathed.

Tamsin looked toward the human, her eyes still dark, "You don't know what you're doing."

Bo placed a hand on the girls shoulder, "Tamsin, come on..."

"Hands off Bo," Tamsin snapped.

Bo jumped back slightly, "Tamsin!"

"Back off," she nearly yelled, her teeth clenched in order to contain her anger.

Dyson released a growl, his eyes switching to a bright yellow. Tamsin glanced at his hands as they shifted to claws against the table.

"Both of you, STOP!" Kenzi screamed, her voice echoed against the hard surfaces of the lab in the back of the chemistry room.

The students in the lab had turned toward the group. Mrs. McCormick ran over, "What's going on?"

Dyson shook his head, forcing his feature back to their previous form. "I'm sorry Kenz," Dyson pulled at the back of his neck.

Tamsin stepped back, eyes closed, taking a deep breath. She grabbed her bag from under the table, "I'll see you guys later," she glared at Dyson, "Don't talk about it until lunch, okay?" Tamsin paused before she left.

"Okay," Dyson agreed.

"Tamsin stop!" Mrs. McCormick ordered.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bo followed her.

"To blow off steam," Tamsin charged through the door.

Bo ran back grabbing her bag, "See you guys later," she waved to Kenzi and Dyson.

"All of you stop!" the woman ordered just before Bo was outside.

XX

"Where are you going?" Bo called after Tamsin. The blonde broke into a run passed the tree line outside of the school parking lot.

Tamsin huffed as she pushed through the muddy ground, twigs grabbing at her boots. Branches hanging around her scraped at her skin, nicking small portions of her exposed flesh.

Bo hustled after her, her half woven braid coming undone. Bo stumbled slightly as she tripped over some small rocks.

"What do you want Bo?" Tamsin kept running. She heard Bo's tripping feet smack against the damp dirt.

"Can you just wait a second," Bo panted.

Tamsin slowed, dropping her bag against one of the nearby tree trunks with a thud. Tamsin turned, frustration building in her muscles. "What, what could you possibly want Bo?"

Bo came to a stop in front of Tamsin, doubled over trying to regain her breath. "I want to," she panted, "talk to you."

Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest, "What's wrong, run a marathon?"

Bo stood up facing the Valkyrie, "Shut up."

Tamsin laughed, "You said you wanted to talk, so talk succubus."

"Why were you such an ass back there?" Bo released. She let her lungs fill with the chilly air surrounding her, releasing it slowly, trying to calm her heart.

Tamsin sighed, _Idiot, fucking idiot. You had it good, these people were good and look at this, you fucked it up. God just once, Once could you just be normal, just act freakin normal,_ The voice in her head echoed.

"I don't know Bo," Tamsin's words dripping with sarcasm, "I thought my charm was just perfect."

"Whatever," Bo sighed. Bo turned back toward the school, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Tamsin stepped forward, "Wait Bo." Tamsin's boots began sinking into the mush beneath her feet.

"What Tamsin, what?" Bo yelled across the forest. Moss had began sticking to her tennis shoes, their normal red color now a dull brown.

Tamsin glanced at Bo, her eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks a light shade of pink. "I'm..." Tamsin paused, almost forcing herself to say the words she commonly ignored, "I'm sorry." The words were bittersweet on her tounge.

Bo stood awkwardly in front of the blonde, shifting her weight on her heels, letting them sink further into the mud, swaying lightly as they did. "It's okay Tamsin, it's fine." She brushed the fallen wisps of hair from her face, pushing the clusters behind her ears.

"No, it's not _okay_ Bo. You guys talk about murder cases like their this weeks gossip, Dyson _stole_ the police's case file Bo. I don't know if anyone's told you this but that is a crime, he could be arrested and all of you just huff and talk about it!" Tamsin yelled, letting out the building anger. Tamsin began pacing between the trees, her cheeks flushed from the cold and the fury.

"You don't understand," Bo nearly cried.

"No Bo I don't understand why you guys think you can parade around like 'The Hardy Boys'!"

"We know what we're doing," Bo screamed. She ran her fingers through her hair, releasing a tension filled breath.

"Really Bo, I don't think you do. Where you at the crime scene, do you know all of those kids names, their parents names, how they died, Bo? Those kids are DEAD, their parents don't have children anymore, their siblings are alone now, do you get that? That these kids are gone and whatever you think you're doing isn't helping, you're intervening in a state case, in the fae police's case, you are hindering an investigation because you stole a case file!" Tamsin grabbed a small twig that had been growing through the bark of a nearby tree, snapping it between her fingers.

"Charlotte, her name is Charlotte and Louise, and Matthew, and Alex, and Mandy! I know they're gone Tamsin, we all know they're gone," Bo yelled, her eyes filling with tears.

"They're not here, they're somewhere in Valhalla with the rest of the dead kids, every kid that I delivered is there, every single one! Do you know how that feels, to be surrounded by death? And here are you guys, viciously seeking it, looking for it so you can get a fix. That's why I'm a bitch, why I'm a pain in the ass!"

Bo was quiet for a moment, Tamsin's face was turning into something she had never seen. "Tamsin, please calm down."

Tamsin felt the rage bubbling up within her, she had to get out somehow. Her silky skin became skeletal, blackening around her eyes and cheeks.

"Tamsin!" Bo grabbed at Tamsin's arm as she turned.

Tamsin stopped, grabbing Bo's shoulders and pushed her against a tree, shaking her, letting her head smack against the bark.

"Stop!" she screamed. "You won't remember this, you never followed me into the woods and you don't want to know me." Tamsin watched tears fall from Bo's eyes, watched them change from their soothing brow to a piercing blue.

"Yes I do Tamsin, stop, what are you doing?" Bo fought against the blonde's hold, her shoulders scratched against the bark.

Tamsin's stared at Bo for a moment, her eyes unchanging, "What are you?" Tamsin loosened her grip on Bo's shoulders. Tamsin let her hands drop to her side, backing away from Bo. She let her face return to it's original form.

Bo smiled lightly, taking a step away from the tree. Bo took a deep breath, wiping the moisture from her cheeks. "Hi wondersnatch, I'm Bo, resident succubus," she shoved her hand toward Tamsin as if to shake it, laughing lightly.

Tamsin smiled, slapping Bo's hand out of the air between them. "You're not normal, most people would be on the ground crying by now."

"Well, you got one of them" Bo laughed. "I'm sorry Tamsin, I didn't know, we didn't know."

"No I mean it Bo, you saw how Kenzi reacted, she got scared, but you stayed calm, you resisted my doubt."

Bo smiled, "Are you okay?"

Tamsin stared at the ground for a moment, shifting her weight between feet awkwardly, "Yeah, just don't tell anyone okay? I don't like talking about it." She rubbed the back of her neck, relieving some of the built up tension. "Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Eh, a few scrapes and bruises," Bo laughed, "It's what I get for following a Valkyrie into the woods."

"No, I'm sorry," Tamsin paused, "Why did you follow me Bo?"

Bo gathered her hair, tying it into a ponytail. "I, uh, I don't know. I thought you could like, talk to someone, ya know?" Bo stared at Tamsin, "You're not a bitch."

"What?" Tamsin fan her fingers through her hair.

"You're not a bitch, you're kinda forceful, and you definitely need a better way to blow off steam then to beat up a Succubus, but otherwise you're pretty nice."

Tamsin took a step forward, grabbing the Succubus's wrist, there was bruising further up her arm where Tamsin had grabbed her, "Are you okay Bo?"

Bo placed her hand over Tamsin's, "I'm fine. I'll feed later and heal right up."

"Are you sure?" Tamsin watched Bo's blue eyes.

Bo smiled, "Totally."

Tamsin and Bo stood there for a moment, watching the other. "You, uh, you mind?" Tamsin swirled her fingers in front of her eyes.

"Oh, oh sorry," Bo slammed her eyes shut, forcing them to settle into their brown again. Bo took a deep breath before opening them again. "Better?"

Tamsin laughed, "Much. Now lets go see what shit storm we left them in the middle of." She grabbed her bag off of the sticky forest floor, pulling the moss from the fabric before throwing it over her shoulder.

"Aye-aye captain," Bo saluted mockingly.

"Shut up," Tamsin smacked the girls arm.

"Jesus Christ, what is with people today?" Bo grabbed at her arm, sore from the repetitive smacking.

"Sorry Bo," Tamsin apologized.

Bo smiled and grabbed Tamsin's bag, pulling her backward. Tamsin lost her balance, falling into the dirt. Tamsin gasped at impact. "Son of a fuck," she shut her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose to relieve the slight pain.

Bo began laughing at the scene as the Valkyrie glared at her, "Oops?" Bo shrugged.

Tamsin reached up, grabbing Bo's hand, pulling her toward the ground. Bo slid in the mud, falling backward against her bag in the mud.

"Son of a bitch!" she scrambled.

Tamsin began laughing, her legs pulled toward her chest as she buried her face. "Are we okay now," she gathered her breath.

Bo stood up, extending her hand toward the blonde, "We're okay Tamsin, just talk to us okay? You don't have to go full Valkyrie to get us to do something."

Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand, standing in front of her. "Deal.

Tamsin laughed, "Look at your back." She watched Bo's face go pale as she realized the amount of mud caked to her clothes.

Bo pushed Tamsin, "Look at yourself."

Tamsin looked at her jacket, covered in mud with her jeans looking similar. "Shit," she exclaimed.

"Well I see the captain remark was not irrelevant," Bo grinned.

"What?" Tamsin began walking back toward the school.

"You have a sailors mouth blondie," Bo nudged as they walked.

Tamsin smirked as she and Bo walked across the parking lot, fearing the mess they had left behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lady Godiva Was Calling My Name**

"And you, Ms. Brynhildr, you harassed a student, disobeyed a teachers orders _and_ you directly violated one of our most important rules when you made a student doubt themselves," Mr. McCorrigan paced behind his desk.

Tamsin giggled under her breath, watching the man whom was merely inches taller than his mahogany table. Bo sat beside her doing the same, her hand covering the smile growing on her face.

Mr. McCorrigan paused, seeing the girls faces. "Are you laughing?"

Tamsin and Bo straightened in their seats, becoming serious.

"No sir," Tamsin spoke.

Mr. McCorrigan continued, "Detention, today after school, tomorrow after school and every Saturday for six weeks."

Tamsin sighed, "Mr. McCorrigan, it wasn't Bo's fault, this was mine-"

"I know Ms. Brynhildr, but she did follow you, and skip half of sixth period," he interrupted. "Didn't you Ms. Dennis?"

"Yes sir," Bo slid further down in her seat.

Mr. McCorrigan continued pacing behind his desk for a moment. "Detention starts at four thirty sharp, if you're not their you will be here tomorrow, and you will have another six weeks to think about why punctuality is important, are we understood?"

"Yes Mr. McCorrigan," the girls groaned in unison.

He paused before them, glaring at each before releasing them.

Tamsin grabbed her bag from under the seat, watching mud stick to the carpet. She looked up meeting Mr. McCorrigan's scowl. "Sorry?" she smiled sweetly before rushing after Bo.

Tamsin ran into the hall, crashing into Bo. Bo fell backwards, colliding with the floor, soon followed by Tamsin.

Bo began laughing, "Wow, klutz much?" Her voice echoed against the solid surfaces around them, the empty hall filling with laughter.

Tamsin kicked the girl before standing. Once she was on her feet she grabbed Bo's hand, pulling her up. "Who told you standing directly outside of a door was smart?"

"No one," Bo breathed, grabbing her bag from the floor.

Tamsin smirked, "What is that, twice today? There must be a record." Tamsin began walking down the hall, her boots clacking against the tile.

"Brynhildr? Is that even a last name?" Bo jabbed at Tamsin.

Tamsin ran her fingers along the edge of her hair. She turned her head toward Bo as they walked, "No, Brynhildr was a a Valkyrie."

Bo laughed, "So your last name is the name of a Valkyrie?"

Tamsin smirked as she knocked a clump of mud from her boots, smashing it with her heel. "Not exactly, she was the daughter of this really old Swedish king, and when she was a Valkyrie she had to deal with these other two feuding kings and they made her choose which one was right. Well, everyone thought she would side with Odin-"

"The guy that lost his eye for power!" Bo interrupted. Bo pressed her hand over her mouth, smiling apologetically, "Sorry, continue."

"Well after she went against Odin, the guy who lost his eye," she smiled. "And he sent her to an abandoned castle with a bunch of shields and a ring of fire so she couldn't escape," Tamsin paused, peaking at Bo's face.

Her lips had parted into a smile with her arms swinging back and forth at her sides and her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "So what does this story have to do with your last name? Is she like your great great grandmother?"

Tamsin laughed, "Valkyries don't get surnames, only the names we go by, but the school required one and I thought Brynhildr would work, it's not a very common myth and I liked the story so I thought it could work." She looked up and down the hall before whispering under her breath, "And most of the teachers can't pronounce it, so that's a bonus."

The period bell rang, releasing students from their classes. The empty, echoing halls quickly filled with bustling students, their backpack too heavy and their shoulders hunched.

Bo realized the direction she and Tamsin had been headed and paused, "Where were we going?"

Tamsin stopped, turning to face Bo, hoards of children moaning and groaning because of the space they took up. "I don't know," Tamsin pulled Bo to the edge of the hall so the traffic could pass. The blonde pulled a few loose strands of hair from her face, pushing them behind her ear.

"This way blondie," Bo pulled Tamsin down the hall.

"Where are we going now?" Tamsin asked, her hand locked into the tight grip of the succubus, pulling her through the groupings of classmates.

Bo pulled at her shirt and glanced at her sneakers, "We need to change and lucky for you I have clothes."

"You know you're like way shorter than me, and where are we even going to change?" Tamsin shrugged slightly as they walked.

Bo smiled as she broke through the crowd and stepped into an empty hallway, "Come on Valkyrie, don't you trust me?"

"No, definitely not," Tamsin noticed their hands were still intertwined.

"Good."

XX

Bo dragged Tamsin through a small room with lockers paneled on each wall with small sets of shiny blue lockers placed in the middle of the room, forming a maze like structure with long metal benches out of place from previous classes storming to and fro. Bo paused in front of a set of lockers with red paint chipping away at the edges. The succubus fiddled with the black dial on the lock, finally pulling it open, grabbing a ball of black cloth.

"So these are kinda not your size, but it beats muddying up the school," Bo smirked, handing Tamsin a pair or shorts and a shirt from the mass.

Tamsin followed Bo into the bathroom and leaned against one of the bigger stalls, smirking at Bo. "Oh," Tamsin chuckled, "and who's fault was that?"

Bo laughed, "Shut it, and go change."

Tamsin smiled, backing into the stall, "Aye aye captain."

The Succubus slid into the stall on the other end of the room. Bo pulled her jacket from her arms, watching the dirt fall onto the floor. She laughed to her self for a second, smiling at the thin layer of dust gathering around her. She smacked at the coat, knocking small chunks and sheets from the fabric.

"What's so funny," Tamsin asked from across the room. Her voice bounced against the small tiles that layered the room.

Bo smiled, "My shirt is clean." She shook her jacket against the wall, freeing the rest of the muddy spots, leaving noticeable stains.

Tamsin frowned, seeing her shirt riddled with mud and moss, much worse off than Bo's. "Well, that makes one of us," the blonde shoved her clothes into her bag.

Bo replaced her pants with a pair of old and faded basketball shorts. She folded her pants and jacket and threw them into her bag before leaving the stall. The Succubus set her bag on the counter, puddles of water and damp paper towels scattered around. Bo turned on the faucet, washing her hands with the cheap soap the school kept stocked.

Tamsin grabbed the pair of shorts from the the top of the toilet paper holder. She scowled at the length of the shorts once she put them on.

"Tamsin, hurry up," Bo knocked on the bathroom stall.

"Coming," Tamsin replied, gathering her things.

Bo was leaning against the wall across from Tamsin. The black tile wall behind her was faded from years past, with small carvings and drawings from the girls before them. Bo focused on the small sketches, drawing over some with her finger.

Tamsin frowned, noticing Bo's basketball shorts. "So, why do you get those, when I have to wear these?" she tugged at the thin black fabric that barley met the middle of her thigh.

Bo laughed as she turned to face Tamsin, the girl was clearly uncomfortable with the amount of skin she was showing. The succubus walked into the the main locker room. Walking to her locker, she shoved her dirty clothes into the cramped space. Bo threw her arm out, making a grabbing motion.

Tamsin looked confused. "What?"

"Hand me your dirty clothes, I can stash them here so you have space for books and stuff," Bo kept her arm outstretched.

The girl pulled the clothes from her bag and handed them to Bo. "I still don't forgive you for this," Tamsin motioned to her shorts.

"I don't know Tammers, they seem to fit," Bo smiled, leaning against the lockers next to hers.

Tamsin pushed Bo's arm lightly, "You're the devil," Tamsin teased.

"Sorry to disappoint," Bo purred. "I'm just a lowly succubus."

Tamsin smiled and pushed Bo playfully, "Same thing."

"Oh, and put these on," Bo pulled a pair of lime green sneakers from the bottom of her locker. "Sorry but boots don't really go with shorts."

The Valkyrie huffed, "Fine."

XX

Kenzi laughed as Bo and Tamsin entered the cafeteria. "Wow Tamsin, who knew you had legs?"

Tamsin pulled at the shorts, very conscious of the fact that they were not nearly long enough to be comfortable.

Bo smiled, patting Tamsin's shoulder as they took their seats. "Don't tease her Kenz, she's already called me the devil," Bo began whispering sarcastically.

"You deserved it," Tamsin mumbled. The Valkyrie began playing with the fraying edge of her black shirt.

"Damn Tamsin," Hale smirked. The siren sat across from the girls with Dyson by his side.

Tamsin covered her face with her hands, "You guys suck," she mumbled.

"You totally love us Tams," Kenzi rest her hand on Tamsin's shoulder for a moment then removed it, noticing the light shade of pink on Tamsin's cheeks. "Anyway, let's get down to business," Kenzi stretched her arms out in front of her and cracked her knuckles.

"What, gonna kill some Huns?" Bo laughed.

Kenzi furrowed her eyebrows at Bo, "Bobo I love you, but can you please pretend this is a serious discussion?"

Bo sighed, "Sure Kenzi."

Kenzi threw her head back an forth as if to ease some sort of tension, "Okay people, let's talk booze."

"Ah, my kinda lady," Hale rested his head on his fist, staring dreamily at the air above Kenzi.

Dyson smacked his friend, "Dude, that's my girlfriend."

"Shh," he whispered, "I'm dreamin' about my lady, Godiva, hmm," he purred.

"Okay then," Bo spoke.

Kenzi reached across Dyson, snapping her finger's in front of Hale's face, "Snap out of it man, you have to write the drink orders."

Hale jumped back slightly, bouncing back to reality. "Sorry lil' mama, Lady Godiva was calling my name," he pulled a small pad of paper from his backpack.

"Yeah well, build a bridge and get over it," Kenzi smirked. "Now I personally have a deep, unforgiving relationship with vodka, not flavored unless it's mixed, okay? Do you hear me Siren? Do not buy me some cheap, knock-off, cranberry shit."

Hale smiled, "As you wish, some good old fashioned Russian vodka for Kenz." He turned to Bo and Tamsin, "And for the lovely ladies?"

"Same," Tamsin smiled.

"And whiskey, and beer," Bo replied, her hands knotting in her lap. "Not crap beer either. Hale I know your sister keeps the good kind in that mini fridge in her room that your dad doesn't know about."

Hale smirked, "I'll see what I can do, just for you." The siren nudged Dyson, "And for the wolf, I gotcha buddy."

Kenzi laughed, "Need a little hair of the dog?" The girl snorted and buried her face in her arms, chocking on air as the giggles kept escaping.

Dyson looked around, not making eye contact with the others. He pushed his bottom lip out, pouting "I thought you said you wouldn't make dog jokes, I'm a wolf, babe."

Kenzi recovered quickly, plastering a semi-serious face on. "Oh I know, I'm sorry Dy," she threw her arm around his shoulders, "Do you forgive me?" She smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek..

The wolf twisted his head before the girls lips could touch his scruffy cheeks and kissed her lips softly. "Anything for you," he whispered as they parted.

"Okay, you know what, you two are cute and all but I mean really it is almost unbearable to watch. I think I speak for all of us when I say, gross," Bo covered her eyes with her hands, peaking through her fingers momentarily.

Kenzi and Dyson laughed, pressing their foreheads together. Kenzi turned sweetly to Bo, her head still connected with Dyson's, "Mwahaha, you will die from the cuteness we bring to the table, may your eyes burn," Kenzi nearly cackled, pulling away from Dyson and moving her fingers like a witch from an old movie.

A boy from across the cafeteria came over to the table and sat next to Hale. "Jay just told me you guys were having a party this weekend." The boy's brown hair swayed a little in front of his piercing blue eyes.

"Hey Frankie," Hale sighed.

"Don't seem so down Siren," Frankie threw his arm around Hale.

Kenzi stopped laughing, "What do you really want, pest? Want me to steak you?"

"Oh, I'm good with that. What do you say human, you play Buffy and I play Angel?" Frankie smirked.

Dyson growled, "Watch it Frankie, I don't care who your dad is, I will kill you if you touch her."

The boy reclaimed his arm from Hale's shoulder. "Okay okay."

"Spill it before Bo sucks you dry," Kenzi snapped.

Tamsin peaked over at Bo, her eyes blue and somehow angry.

"Who's the new girl?" Frankie looked at Tamsin.

Kenzi clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes at the boy. "Don't even think about it, she can kill you too."

Frankie extended his hand across Bo toward Tamsin, "I'm sorry the human is so rude, I'm Frankie, and you're gorgeous."

"And not interested," Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ooh, cold shoulder. I get it, you hang out with these shlubs," Frankie scoffed.

This time Bo growled, "Watch it Frankie, don't make me get my sun lamp."

"Wow, ya know I really thought you were better than that Dennis," the boy pressed his hand to his chest dramatically.

Tamsin noticed the faint touch of black nail polish on the boys finger nails, "You're a vampire."

"Sharp as a tack, this one," Frankie nodded to the girl before turning to her. "What gave you the hint blondie, it was the Buffy reference wasn't it?"

Tamsin scoffed, "Next time you remove your nail polish make sure you get it all. Also it's the flaky skin on your arm."

Frankie looked at his arm, noticing the small pieces of dry skin. "Anybody got lotion?"

"Not for you," Kenzi pulled a tube from her bag and squeezed some of the lotion onto her palm and placing the container back into her bag. "Aren't vampires supposed to have nice skin or something?"

"I'm dead, that doesn't mean I'm exempt from skin care," Frankie picked at the skin.

"What do you want Frankie?" Kenzi snarled.

Frankie sighed, "The party, is it an open invite?"

"Hells to the no, now get out of here before we all kill your undead ass," Kenzi glared at the boy, eventually forcing him to go.

The table sat silently for a moment before Tamsin's phone began beeping from within her bag.

"Acacia?" Tamsin began. "Acacia slow down, what happened?" Tamsin pressed the small speaker closer to her hear, as if it could help her hear.

Acacia sighed, the panic in her voice fading, "Listen Tamsin, there's been another dump out at North Ridge."

Tamsin's features tightened into a scowl, "What do you mean?"

Acacia took a deep breath, "Tamsin..."

"Yeah, I know, I'll be there in a second," Tamsin hung up the phone. She shoved the device deep into her bag passed the muddied clothes.

"Tamsin what's wrong?" Bo asked. She almost placed her hand on Tamsin's arm but stopped just before she made contact.

Tamsin stood, the shorts raising a little and quickly pulled lower. Tamsin pulled her bag onto her shoulder, "I'll see you guys later."

"Tamsin, where are you going?" Kenzi grabbed at Tamsin's bag strap, making her pause and face the petite girl.

"You remember that case file your boy toy brought up? Yeah, well you better get that file back to his dad, he'll need it."

Bo stood, "I'm coming with you." Bo slung her bag over her shoulder.

"No, you can't," Tamsin began walking. "I'll see you guys later."

Bo followed her, "Yeah? Why the hell not?" Tamsin and Bo had begun walking down the hall outside of the cafeteria. It was empty, all of the children nestled at their lunch tables inside the sunny room.

"Because of what we talked about in the woods this morning, Bo. I have to do my job and I don't want you to see me do it," Tamsin smiled, "I know you care and all, but you can't help me with this."

"Tamsin," Bo grabbed her arm, pausing before they left the hallway, her voice echoing against the hard floors, much like earlier in the hall that morning. Bo smiled at Tamsin with almost pleading eyes.

"No, Bo, go back, eat lunch with your friends, I'll be back soon," Tamsin pulled her arm free, smiling at Bo, "I promise," she said before walking deeper into the hall.

"Tamsin," Bo called after her, still standing in the place Tamsin had left her, her arms lying dead at her side. "They're your friends too, whether you like it or not."

Tamsin stopped, "I know Bo," Tamsin smiled a little as she turned down the next hall, leading to the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Who Has a Nice Time in Math?

Authors Note: Thank you for all of the lovely comments and for reading this far. This chapters a little lengthy like the last one, hope you guys like it! And reviews are always welcome.

Lost Girl isn't mine.

XX

Bo stood there for a moment, contemplating whether or not to follow the Valkyries orders. She laughed to herself, who was she kidding? Bo turned toward and began walking down the hall past the glass doors leading to Kenzi, Dyson and Hale. The emergency exit warned that an alarm would sound if opened but after years of experience Bo knew the alarms were disconnected. The Succubus stomped toward her bright yellow car parked next to the school. The girl took out her phone, messeging Kenzi that she'd be back later.

Tamsin stood in front of the school tapping her foot impatiently when Bo arrived at the curb. Bo rolled the window down as Tamsin approached.

"Hey blondie, need a ride?" Bo smirked.

Tamsin smacked the roof of the car in frustration then ran her hand through her loose tangles. The Valkyrie pointed at Bo sternly, "You take me where I need to go and then leave, understood?" Tamsin walked around the front of the car, brushing her leg against it's nose.

"Deal," Bo smiled as the girl sat uncomfortably in the seat. "Where to?"

Tamsin pulled her phone out of her bag which had been thrown between her feet. "You know where the corner of Smith and Travison is?" Tamsin scrolled through the map on her phone.

Bo glanced at the screen on Tamsin's phone trying to see where to go. Bo revved the engine before departing from the school's parking lot. "So is this like a job or something?" Bo asked, turning the wheel down and narrow and seemingly torn apart street with the road crumbling at the edges and littered with pot holes.

Tamsin began tapping her fingers against the center console of the car. Bo watched the girl falling apart in impatience and almost aggression.

"Tamsin are you okay, you seem a little on edge," Bo laughed lightly. The car bounced against the dips in the road causing Tamsin to hit her had against the low ceiling.

Tamsin growled, "Peachy-fucking-keen."

Bo's eyebrows raised, "Okay then."

The two road in silence for the rest of the trip until Bo's car reached Travison Parkway. Tamsin pointed ahead of the vehicle, "There."

Bo pulled up to the curb of a small corner lot, sided by a dead ending street emptying into a small forest behind the neighborhood. The girl noticed a grouping of city police officers surveying the scene and placing bright yellow tape around some branches. Bo turned the key, stopping the engine.

"What are you doing? We made a deal, you go back to school," Tamsin leaned into the vehicle, her weight against the door.

Bo's lips parted slightly. The Succubus scoffed and turned to the girl, "Like hell, this is a crime scene Tamsin." Bo got out of the car, staring at Tamsin over the roof of the yellow Camaro.

Tamsin slammed the door on her side shut, "Get back in the car Bo. Thanks for the ride and all but I've got this, you don't need to be here."

Bo huffed, "Fine, whatever Tamsin." Bo slid back into the drivers seat and started the car.

Tamsin smiled, "Thank you."

Tamsin walked toward the police officer, noticing Acacia just beyond the tree line.

Acacia nearly laughed when she saw Tamsin, "Well if I knew you were going to dress like this I might not have called you."

"Shut up, my clothes got a little messy," Tamsin pushed passed her elder, sliding a pair of white gloves onto her hands.

Acacia laughed, "So I heard. McCorrigan called me this morning, he said you and another girl left class after you used your doubt on a kid. Wow Tamsin, I knew you were stupid, I just didn't know you were an idiot."

"It was my fault," a voice from behind Acacia piped up.

Tamsin and Acacia turned immediately to identify the voice. Behind Acacia was a petite brunette with long basketball shorts and a black patterned t-shirt.

"Bo," Tamsin sighed. The young Valkyrie massaged the pulsing vein in her neck. "What are you doing here?"

Acacia scoffed, "I stand corrected, you're a fucking moron."

Tamsin grabbed Bo's arm, leading her toward the edge of the woods. "How did you even get passed the cops up front?"

"A little persuasion can go a long way," Bo laughed. "So that was Acacia, she seems like a hard ass."

Tamsin pushed Bo forcefully in front of her. "I told you to go."

Bo bounce backward, her leg catching her weight, keeping her in an upright position. "Haven't you learned by now that I don't really follow orders?" Bo got close to the Valkyrie, their faces inches apart. The girls eyes went blue with anger as Tamsin pushed her pointer finger into her sternum.

Tamsin let her eyes go black as her face shifted into its skeletal form. "Go back to school Bo, you don't want to follow me out here, you don't even know why you came here. All you really want is to eat lunch with your friends and have a nice time in Math."

"Who has a nice time in Math? That class is freaking confusing, and I did want to follow you out here," Bo backed away from the blonde laughing. "Wow Tamsin, maybe hard ass was right, you're kinda stupid."

Tamsin pushed harder into the girls mind, closing the space between them, "Go Bo."

Bo smirked, "No."

Tamsin pushed the girls shoulders, letting her eyes go even darker, "Go back to the school Bo."

The Succubus's eyes changed to their natural brown, pain flooding from her shoulders as she fell backward onto the ground. "Tamsin stop!"

Acacia came up behind Tamsin, setting her hand on her shoulder, "If you two are done with this weird ass foreplay, we have a murder to get to."

The younger Valkyrie pulled herself together, letting her eyes go back to normal. Tamsin backed away slowly, staring at Bo who sat in the drying dirt.

"Bo I assume?" Acacia grabbed the girls hand and helped her to her feet.

"Yes ma'am," she brushed the soil and moss from her shorts.

Acacia smirked, "No ma'am shit, just Acacia. Now, Bo, put on some gloves and don't touch anything, and above all else," Acacia stopped in front of the girl, "Don't throw up."

"We could save all of the trouble and take her back to the school," Tamsin protested.

Acacia stopped in front of her progeny, "If the Succubus wants to come she can come, let her see this and run screaming."

Acacia waled further into the woods, following the trail of yellow tape. Laying across the soil was a large blue tarp held down with the technicians equipment. Laying in rows were the bodies, covered in large purple and black bruises around their legs and arms.

Tamsin walked around Acacia and stood over the bodies. Before her was a mass of bodies entangled in each other, their clothes left in tatters where they had torn to allow their contortions. "What happened?" Tamsin asked, unable to see the number of victims involved in the tangle of arms and legs.

"Jogger found them this morning," Acacia sighed. "A couple uniforms came out to see what it was and found them all in a ball."

Tamsin took a squatting position, her knees separated slightly as she leaned in to examine the victims closely. The wide, watercolor looking bruises paralleled each other in near perfection.

"A ball," Bo came up behind Tamsin. The Succubus leaned over the blonde, watching as she rested her hand on one of the victims chest and accepted light golden waves pulsing under her skin.

Acacia shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, the techs got all of the pictures before we got them pulled apart." Acacia grabbed the camera off of one of the passing men. She viewed the small screen on its back before catching the one photo he had taken of the full formation. She pushed the camera in front of Bo showing her the grotesque image.

They were all tangled within each other, their limbs kinda weaving together. Bo gagged at the sight, seeing why the bruises had been so severe.

Tamsin pulled Bo back, setting her against a tree until she was able to force the nausea away. The blonde glanced at the picture, groaning as her throat tightened. "What did this Acacia?"

"We don't know yet, turns out we can't connect it to the North Ridge case because the case files missing," her voice grew louder as she seemed to be targeting a large man talking to one of the uniforms.

The man growled under his breath, ending the conversation with the young officer. "I told you it wasn't me," he ran his hand through a thick mane of auburn curls.

"Tamsin this is Detective Thornwood, he's the lead on our investigation," Acacia sighed as the younger man stood near.

Detective Thornwood stuck his hand out before Tamsin, "Nice to finally meet you, Acacia's told me good things."

Tamsin blushed, shaking the mans hand. "Not all bad I hope," Tamsin gave a tight lipped smile, eying Acacia.

"Detective Thornwood, we need your assistance," a small female called.

The Detective smiled a wide grin, "Nice to meet you Tamsin. Oh, and Acacia before I forget, the chief called earlier, he needs you to fill out some paperwork to complete your transfer. I'll see you back at the station." Thornwood sauntered past Tamsin, walking toward the woman.

Bo pushed herself off of the tree. She came up next to Tamsin, her hands clasped together behind her back. "So what now?"

Tamsin sighed, rolling her head side to side. The girl walked back toward the large tarp, brushing her hand against the victims flesh.

Bo stood in awe as Tamsin's eyes flickered from green to black as she let the streams of souls absorbed into her fingertips.

Tamsin stood up, stretching her shoulders as she adjusted to the power racing through her veins.

"Is she okay?" Bo spoke through the side of her mouth at Acacia.

Acacia ignored the girl, seeing Tamsin approach.

"Keep me updated," Tamsin pat the older woman's shoulder as she passed. "Come on Bo."

"Where are we going?" The brunette followed.

Tamsin passed through the brush, walking back toward the car. "You're going back to school, I'm going to take care of something."

"What? That's it?" Bo sighed.

"Yes, now go back to class, and don't follow me this time," Tamsin pointed at the girl.

Bo walked to the other side of the car, "Fine, but if you're late to detention I'm coming to find you."

Tamsin laughed lightly as she stood on the curb, watching Bo take off back toward the school.

XX

"Well well well, would you look what the cat dragged in," Kenzi leaned against the back of her seat, crossing her arms, "Where did you and blondie go to this time?"

Bo took a seat opposite of the girl. She smirked, "Would you believe me if I told you she took me to a nice spot in the woods?"

Kenzi uncrossed her arms, pressing them against the table as if to stabilize herself as she leaned closer to Bo. "You didn't," the girl nearly whispered, a little shocked.

"Didn't what?" Dyson came around the small rectangular table to sit next to Kenzi.

Kenzi gave a mocking laugh, throwing her body against the back of the seat again. "Fucking bitch," she glanced at Bo.

Dyson set his forearms against the table top. "What happened?" he looked between the girls.

Bo kicked Kenzi under the table, her tennis shoe smacking the girls shin.

"Ow," Kenzi cried. "What was that for, it's not like I can't keep it in my pants?"

Bo stood, her chair backing up a couple inches. "Don't be a bitch, I didn't sleep with her. God Kenzi, even if I did what would that do?" Bo's cheeks became flush, "Oh and Dyson, your dad wants his case file back, turns out you can't connect cases if you don't have one." Bo stormed out of the class, their teacher oblivious to the situation as well as the majority of the students.

Bo took off down the hall, pulling her braid from her hair. She let her hair fall around her face in waves, pieces brushing against her cheeks as she walked, swaying in the air she passed. She was alone in the hall, and would be until fourth period in twenty minutes. Bo began running down the hallway, her sneakers squeaking on the tiles as she went.

"Bo wait!" Kenzi called as she began following the girl in her four inch heels.

Bo kept going, further and further into the belly of the school until she reached a door to the parking lot. Bo slowed into a walk, panting lightly as she passed the cars. She paused for a moment, noticing a familiar blonde emerge from the tree line beyond the parking lot.

"Bo?" the blonde called, approaching the girl. She noticed the brunette's eyes had become pink and puffy, "Bo, are you okay, have you been crying?"

The succubus inhaled deeply, standing still as the girl came closer. Bo nodded, wiping her nose as she began to cry.

The door leading to the parking lot flew open, Kenzi and Dyson flying past the entrance. Kenzi stopped abruptly, throwing her hand up to stop Dyson as well once she saw a tall blonde girl hugging a crying Bo.

The girls turned toward the door to see what caused the noise. Bo wiped away her tears and became angry when she saw Kenzi. The blonde saw Bo do this and threw her arm around Bo's shoulders, moving her away from the human and the wolf.

"Fuck," Kenzi exclaimed under her breath. Kenzi pressed her palm against her forehead, turning to Dyson, "Do we go after her?"

Dyson sighed, contemplating the situation. "I don't know Kenzi, she's pretty pissed but I don't think it's smart to leave her with Lauren."

Kenzi shook with anger, "I hate that bitch."

Dyson chuckled, "You should."

Kenzi paused and let the breath she had been contain out. "Come on wolfie," they took off after Bo and the blonde.

Bo walked further into the forest with the human, her feet sticking to the drying ground. Lauren continued to rest her arm across Bo's shoulder, making the Succubus uncomfortable.

"What happened Bo?" Lauren rubbed the girls shoulder.

Bo glanced at the hand, shaking her shoulder to stop the blondes movements. "Lauren, I think I should go back, you know make it right with Kenzi, she and Dyson came after me, that means shes sorry right?"

Lauren focused on the steps they took, not releasing her grip on Bo's shoulder. "I don't know, she made you cry Bo, that's not like Kenzi."

"No, it was me, there's just so much stuff going on and then Kenzi said something about me and Tamsin and I got mad and took off," Bo sighed, wiping the residue left from her tears off of her skin.

Lauren stopped in the middle of her step. She released Bo's shoulder, turning to face Bo, "What happened with you and Tamsin?" The girl became serious, almost frustrated.

Bo paused in front of Lauren, "Nothing, I dropped her off yesterday and took her somewhere today and Kenzi thinks that means I'm sleeping with her."

"Well are you?" Lauren nearly yelled. The girl turned around, trying to hide her anger and reddening cheeks. Lauren took a deep breath to soothe herself. "I mean, do you want to?"

Bo took a step back, trying to build space between she and the blonde. "I think I'm going to head back toward the school, class starts soon," Bo tried to back away.

Lauren grabbed the girls arm, gripping the soft skin. "I asked you a question," the girl became forceful.

"Bo!" Dyson ran toward the girls with Kenzi right behind him. His eyes had become a golden color like earlier that day in the chemistry lab.

Lauren dropped Bo's arm, backing away. "We were having a conversation," Lauren rubbed the back of her neck, glancing at Kenzi's angered features.

"Like hell you were," Kenzi spat at the blonde. "Bo, I'm sorry, I- I thought..."

The girls eyebrows furrowed, crossing her arms as she backed away from Kenzi and Dyson. "I know exactly what you thought Kenzi, you didn't make it hard to figure out."

"I know Bo, I'm so sorry I didn't-" Kenzi pleaded.

Bo interrupted, "Save it Kenz, I can't believe you think I would do that. You think I can't be friends with anyone, that just because I'm a succubus I'm incapable of having feelings beyond wanting to have sex!"

Lauren turned around, ready to leave this growing fight.

"Stay still Blondie," Dyson warned. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

The girl turned to the wolf, "Bo was upset."

"Yeah and she was upset this morning after talking to you, she was upset after you broke her heart and here we are, you pick now to take care of her," Dyson took a step toward the girl, making their height difference evident as his shadow covered the girls face.

"I just-" Lauren began.

Dyson got close to the girl, "Leave her alone, don't play her like that, she doesn't deserve that, no one does." Dyson backed up slightly so she could move.

Lauren began walking hurriedly toward the school only turning back once she was past the tree line to make sure the wolf wasn't following her like he had done the first time she had pulled Bo back. It had been a couple weeks after they had broken up for the umpteenth time, she tried to call Bo but Kenzi caught it first. Bo had been crying her eyes out, eating ice cream to soothe her breaking heart and Kenzi had grown tired of this cycle where either the Succubus or Lauren would initiate the breakup and be miserable for the next few days then one would call the other and it would start all over again. Bo and Lauren had begun having the same fights, was Bo checking people out behind Lauren's back, was Lauren not enough for her, were they just never going to work? Kenzi and Dyson saw how this time was different, Bo had come to Kenzi's place completely shattered. Kenzi had done the usual, sent Dyson out for ice cream, grabbed the most expensive liquor she owned and helped Bo drown her sorrows, this time around Bo told her what had happened.

Lauren and Bo had been growing apart in recent weeks causing a rift, then Frankie had apparently told Lauren that he had seen Bo out with someone else. Lauren was upset and broke things off with Bo, saying that if she was going to sleep around then Lauren couldn't be with her anymore. It wasn't 'a break' like all the other times before, this time they called it a break up.

Lauren kept trying to call, even showed up at Bo's door a couple times, each instance Dyson or Kenzi answering the door, if it was Dyson he would follow her to her car to make sure she left. Lauren even tried to follow Bo to her car, thinking the pair wouldn't be with her but Dyson had appeared in front of Lauren as Kenzi made sure Bo didn't see. He told her that it was enough, if she wanted to be with Bo she could have used any of the chances they had but now it was over. He walked her to her car, followed her home and made sure she was at her house before he left, he had done that a couple more times until she had finally left Bo alone. That was last year.

Now Kenzi continued to try to reason with Bo. "Bo I'm sorry, it wont happen again," Kenzi pleaded.

"Whatever," Bo huffed, brushing past Kenzi and Dyson.

Kenzi pushed her cheeks at different angles in frustration. "I hate it when she's mad at me," Kenzi began kicking the dirt around her.

Dyson came up to the girl, hugging her tightly against his chest, "I know babe, she'll be okay, just let her cool off. Maybe you can talk to her in detention."

Kenzi laughed, "Yeah, don't remind me."


	9. Chapter 9 Dazed and Confused

Chapter 9: Dazed and Confused

Tamsin pulled at the lime green sneakers Bo had lent her, too tight to walk on now. She rounded the corner, her bare feet smacking against the tile until she reached a gray room designated for detentions. A slight man with thick rimmed, brown glasses peered over a magazine at the Valkyrie.

"Sign in," he tapped the clip board sitting on the edge of the desk, then returned to his reading.

Tamsin adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she signed her name then glanced around the room. She found Kenzi and Dyson sitting near the wall furthest from the door, Dyson wrapping his arms around her shoulders, facing the front of the class. The rest of the desks in the room sat empty on the thin blue carpet.

Bo sat on the other side of the room, her back pressed against the wall as she sat on the floor. Tamsin walked down the aisle toward Bo, her bare feet scratching against the carpet. She sat against the leg of a large table sitting in an awkward area of the room, interrupting a line of desks. The table hid Bo and Tamsin from Kenzi and Dyson's sights, the most likely reason the Succubus had chosen the spot.

"Hey," Bo mumbled. Tamsin's eyes were puffy and sluggish, "Are you okay?" Bo slid away from the wall, nearing Tamsin and placing her hand on her knee.

Tamsin eyed the hand momentarily before looking back at Bo. "I'll be fine, just worn out," she spoke, her voice raspy. Tamsin cleared her throat, "I'm sorry about earlier."

Bo shook her head, taking her hand off of Tamsin's skin and leaning against the wall behind her. "It's fine," she pulled her knees to her chest.

Tamsin stretched her legs out in the open space, crossing them at the ankles. "You don't look fine," Tamsin tossed her bag to her side, forgetting it had been in her lap. "Was it what happened in the woods, I just didn't want you to see that type of stuff. I don't want you guys to have to deal with that, it's not.."

"Tamsin," Bo saw the Valkyrie become uneasy. "It wasn't that, really. I mean that was gross but it's Kenzi, she said some stuff and Lauren showed up and I just needed time to think."

Tamsin's face dropped, "Oh." Tamsin grabbed her bag and began moving.

"No, Tamsin stay, I wanted to talk to you about the case."

Tamsin glanced over the table at Kenzi and Dyson, still stuck together. The man with the thick rimmed glasses had left, his magazine face down on the desk. "Well considering Dyson still has the case file and you guys aren't exactly on speaking terms I don't think there's much to discuss," Tamsin turned back to Bo. "Do you want to talk about what happened with Kenzi? Sometimes it helps to get it out in the open," Tamsin returned to her previous position.

Bo smiled weakly, "Thanks." She raised her body up slightly in order to look over the table top, seeing if Dyson and Kenzi were listening to the girls conversation, they weren't. Bo moved over, leaning against the desks across from Tamsin, stretching her legs to mimic the Valkyrie. "It's just something Kenzi said, she thought," Bo motioned between herself and the Valkyrie.

"What does this mean?" Tamsin copied the girl.

"She thought we had left together, you know," Bo continued moving her hands back and forth.

Tamsin, still not understanding, furrowed her brow, questioning the Succubus.

Bo sighed, her arms dropping lifelessly to her side, her head dropping for a second. "She thought I was feeding off of you," Bo stated.

"Oh," Tamsin straightened her back against the leg of the table. "You told her we weren't right? I mean it's not a problem, just, we- we're not."

Bo laughed, her hand covering her smile.

Tamsin smacked the girls leg, "Stop," she fought the awkward laughter. "Bo, you told her right?"  
"Yeah, I told her we were just friends," Bo stopped laughing.

"So then what happened with Lauren?" Tamsin leaned forward, waiting for Bo to continue.

Bo sighed, "I was kinda upset with Kenzi after that and left."

Tamsin started giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Bo poked the blonde.

Tamsin smiled, "It's just, Bo it's the first week of school and we've missed almost all of our classes. Is this what the rest of the year will be like? Me leaving to collect and you storming out dramatically or all of us just skipping?"

The brunette smirked, "Why Valkyrie? Scared you'll be associated with us," she leaned forward and whispered, "hooligans?"

The Valkyrie chuckled, "No, but I don't think I'll be able to pass Chem finals if I'm barely in the class."

"Don't worry Tams, we'll help you out," Bo patted the girls leg. "Besides," she leaned back against the metal rods holding the desk behind her up, "it's not like we're flunkies, Hale actually does pretty well and Kenzi and I manage to pass."

Tamsin smiled at the contact before snapping back to reality, "So what happened after you left?"

"Well I was going into the woods to blow off steam, maybe hang out by the creek until the end of school and,: Bo began fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and ripping threads, "there was Lauren."

"Your ex Lauren, the one from the hall this morning?" Tamsin asked.

Bo smiled, running her hand through her loose tangles, glancing at the ceiling tiles over the room. "She was coming out of the woods and she saw me when I was walking through the parking lot and I thought I might talk to her, or something because she was always good with that kind of stuff. Anyway Kenzi and Dyson followed us, trying to say they were sorry for what happened before and I, I was just so mad and they tried to make Lauren leave..." Bo let the air she had harbored in her lungs free in a lengthy breath.

Tamsin hadn't realized she had been pressing her elbows into her knees while she rested her head in her hands, her legs now in a tangle. Tamsin raised herself back up, pressing her soar shoulder blades into the metal bar. The blonde noticed the sorrow settle in Bo's eyes, her heart weighing heavy. "Why did they make her leave?" Tamsin let her arms cross without thinking.

Bo focused on one of the hanging tiles above her head. The pale white hung on thin metal slots evenly spaced to form squares. The tile above Bo's head had been chipping away at one edge, part of the corner missing. Bo focused on the hole it had formed, showing the darkness of the space between the surfaces of the school. "Stuff that happened after we broke up, Kenzi and Dyson don't like her."

The Valkyrie's eyes met Bo's, small tears forming at the edge of the girls eyes making them look glossy. "Do you want to talk about it anymore, I mean we can stop if you want," Tamsin tried to defuse the anxiety she had gained as Bo became upset.

Bo smiled, wiping the wetness from her eyes. "There's not much else, now we're here," she laughed lightly.

Tamsin slid forward, her shorts pulling at her leg as they clung to the carpet when she moved. "Bo," Tamsin nearly whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I will be," she sighed. Bo pulled her legs to her chest again, resting her arms against her knees. "Thanks Tamsin," she smiled, "You're pretty awesome."

Tamsin laughed, glancing at her legs which she had pulled toward her, but unlike Bo's they were separated at the knee where she let her arms rest against her ankles. "Well, I have been told once or twice," she smirked cockily.

Bo's lip pulled into a sort of half smile, "So, about the case."

"Oh," Tamsin raised herself onto her knees, turning around to see Kenzi and Dyson looking in another direction. "Hey ass face," Tamsin called. The two turned their heads toward the girl, "Yeah you with the beard. Your father would really like his case file back, it kinda makes it hard to solve murders without a case file," Tamsin glared at Dyson.

Dyson looked confused until he remembered the file he had thrown into his backpack in the chemistry lab. He pulled the manilla folder from his bag and got up from the desk he was in, detaching himself from Kenzi. The Wolf dropped the file on the large table where Tamsin was resting her chin, "Here."

Bo got up and took a seat at the desk, soon followed by Kenzi. Kenzi sat across from Tamsin and Bo, her face drawn.

"I'm sorry Bo," Kenzi nearly mumbled.

Bo looked up at the girl, her features sagging uncharacteristically. "It's fine," Bo sighed.

"No it's not, I shouldn't have assumed that since you two were spending a lot of time together and..." Kenzi continued.

"Getting along? Is that what you mean, that I can't have friends, not like you because of my nature?" Bo snapped.

Tamsin stopped flipping through the file with Dyson, "Bo," she sighed, trying to gain the Succubus's attention.

"No, she's right," Kenzi said to Tamsin. "I'm sorry Bo, I'm just not used..."

Bo's cheeks became pink, her fists clenching against the edge of the table. Tamsin saw her knuckles go white, "Bo, calm down, she's trying to say she's sorry."

Bo took a deep breath, closing her eyes to prevent their color to change. She held her breath for a moment, calming her nerves. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Dyson slid the case file toward the center of the table, laying out photos and descriptions, "Okay, now that everyone is cool, can we please talk about this?"

"I'm still not okay with this," Tamsin glanced over the file.

"What, Valkyrie's don't like playing detective?" Bo nudged Tamsin, back to her happier state.

Tamsin sighed.

Kenzi piped up, "I think what blondie is trying to say is we kinda lack the resources and ability to do a better job than the cops, I mean they're cops, it's sorta their job."

"Yeah well I've seen my fathers work load and this isn't really his top priority right now," Dyson poked a picture of the crime scene.

"Well yeah, there are more crimes than the fae cops are able to handle so they don;t always get around to other cases," Bo leaned over the files contents, glancing at the photos.

"Exactly, which is why we should help, you know get witness interview, canvas the neighborhoods, see what type of fae live around the site," Dyson spoke.

"Sites," Tamsin corrected. "There was another one today, that's where Bo and I went."

Bo glanced at Kenzi, "Acacia and Detective Thornwood, aka Papa Wolf think these are connected," Bo ran her index finger across one of the pages of notes.

Kenzi smirked, "Papa Wolf," she repeated under her breath.

"Hey, we prefer the term shifter," Dyson eyed the girls who had begun giggling lightly.

Kenzi raised her hands up in defense, "Whatever you say, but no matter what from now on we have to refer to your dad as 'Papa Wolf'" Kenzi laughed, "Papa Shifter just doesn't sound right."

Tamsin eyed on of the pictures of the boy with converse. "Hey guys," Tamsin pulled their attention. "Bo, you remember how the bruises on the victims at the crime scene this morning were paralleled?"

Bo looked over at the picture Tamsin pinched between her fingers, she saw what Tamsin had noticed. There were small stripes just above the boys converse, the same on each leg, almost able to connect. "There," she pointed at an area of exposed skin just below the cuff of the boys pants.

"What is it?" Dyson and Kenzi came up behind them, viewing the odd shadow of a mark.

Tamsin dropped the picture, raking her nails through her scalp.

"What is it Tamsin?" Kenzi glanced at the girl curiously.

"Ligature marks?" Bo grabbed the photo. "I mean we can;t be sure until we ask one of the cops but, guys, what else causes this type of bruise," she pointed at the line in the boys skin, "it looks like the bruises you see on crime shows."

Kenzi looked closer, "So whoever the sicko who killed the five tied them up? What does that have to do with the other case?"

Tamsin looked up, the door to the detention room open into the hallway. Tamsin shoved her chair back and marched toward the door. No one was in the hall that she could see and for all they knew the person sent to watch them wouldn't come back, so Tamsin shut the door, locking it before returning to the table.

"What was that for?" Dyson asked the blonde.

Tamsin took her seat, "To make sure no one is listening," she lowered her voice. "Now what we saw today wasn't like these marks really, the bruising on the bodies in the woods was because their bones were broken like a line that just snapped them, but these," she pointed at the photo, "these look like they're ligature marks from being held somewhere."

"So whoever is doing this is trying to make these cases look unrelated but still similar?" Bo asked.

"It's the smell," Tamsin sighed, focusing on the papers scattered across the table.

Dyson perked up, "What smell? I don't smell anything."

"At the crime scene, it's like this sweet, pungent smell, the sickly sweet kind, it was the same at both sites," Tamsin whined as she laid her head in her arms, her bare feet sliding across the floor as she stretched them.

"So lets see what we've got here," Bo began. "There are paralleled marks on both scenes, the same smell, different locations, different kill, different type of people, and way they were found."

"Wait," Kenzi interjected, "How were the bodies today found?"

"We were told they were found in a ball formation, like their limbs were intertwined to make a massive ball," Bo looked up at the girl who was still hovering over the pictures and papers on the desk.

"Nasty," Kenzi cringed.

Tamsin laughed, "Bo almost puked."

Bo smacked the girls arm, "Did not, I was just resting."

"Whatever you say,"Tamsin smirked.

"So if this is what we've got then where does that leave us?" Dyson looked over the other pictures to see if he spotted any other marks to connect the two cases.

"Daze and confused?" Kenzi sighed.

Tamsin slammed her palms to her forehead, "Exactly."

"Wait," Bo paused spoke, looking over the picture of the boy again, "Why weren't there any marks on their wrists? I mean if your going to hold someone for awhile, why would you only strap their ankles?"

Tamsin stood and walked over to the next aisle where she had left her bag. She pulled her cell phone out of a pocket within the fabric.

"Who are you calling?" Kenzi shifted to stand on her knees, making herself taller so she could see over Bo's shoulder.

Tamsin typed the buttons on the screen, "We have to call Acacia or someone."

"Why?" Bo pushed her seat back, ready to stand.

"Well," Tamsin paused, "since they don't have the file to look at and we don't know if they know anything, maybe we should probably tell then?"

"Good point," Dyson sighed.

Bo got up, walking over to Tamsin she stood close to the girl, enough to whisper and be able to hear. "Tamsin, they probably already know," she grabbed the phone from Tamsin hand that rested at her side.

"Yeah, and what if they don't?" Tamsin pulled the phone back into her palm, glaring at Bo.

Bo sighed, "Fine, but can we at least make a copy of the file so we have something too? We can still help while they have the file."

Tamsin glanced over at the table, Kenzi and Dyson looking back toward the papers on the desk, "Fine." Tamsin slid passed Bo, "Any of you know where the dude that was here keeps his keys?"

"Yeah, why?" Kenzi perked up.

Bo smirked, "Looks like we get to go on a field trip."


	10. Chapter 10: New Evidence

_Authors Note: This chapter is short and late, but I'm tired and lazy so here ya go. _

"Tamsin this better be good," Acacia whined as she leaned against on of the desks in the room Tamsin and the others were forced to endure for detention.

Tamsin grabbed the file from Bo's bag, slipping it onto the table in front of Acacia. "I thought you could use this," Tamsin sat back on the table top.

Acacia took a deep breath, letting the air settle in her lungs before she began yelling at Tamsin. The elder flipped through the file, seeing fresh lines circling marks on photos. "Tamsin, what is this?"Acacia poked one of the pictures.

"That would be new evidence. We looked over the case and they want to help," the blonde spoke.

Acacia sat the file behind her on the desk. She looked up at the blonde girl, her hands nervously gripping at the edge of the desk. "They?" she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tamsin, you didn't seriously involve a bunch of teenagers?"

Tamsin smiled weakly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Tamsin," Acacia nearly yelled. "Are you kidding me, you're supposed to keep your head down."

"I know 'Cacia, it wasn't my idea."

Acacia sighed, "What do you mean it wasn't your idea Tamsin, who else could have gotten the file?"

"That would be me," Dyson laughed from the door way, raising his hand.

Acacia chuckled, "Thornwood."

"Acacia this is Dyson, he got the file from your partner," Tamsin stood, gesturing toward the boy.

Acacia stood, "Should have known," she mumbled under her breath.

"Don't write us off yet, we want to help," Dyson stepped forward.

"We're resourceful, and we know how busy this division is and we want to help scope out the town, see what fae's have been undocumented lately," Tamsin pointed out.

"And I assume you would need police resources to do this?" Acacia laughed. She stood in the middle of the room, Dyson and Tamsin standing in front of her. The woman smiled at her boots, thinking of how this boy must have taken the case file and how stupid his father was for letting him. She looked up at the young shifter, his arms crossed over his chest awkwardly, as if he had no idea what to do with his hands. "What have you found?" she finally spoke.

There was a breath released among the group, a sigh of relief maybe. Tamsin stepped forward, motioning her hand toward the elder Valkyrie to hand her the file. She spread the pictures across the larger table at the center of the room, she pointed at the picture of the boy.

"Earlier we noticed there was a shadow around the boy's ankle," Tamsin began.

"Ligature marks," Dyson came around the table next to Tamsin.

Acacia examined the picture, "There's no way to be sure, but even if they were ligature marks, why would they only be on his ankle and not his wrists as well?"

Tamsin began pacing, trying to get her brain to think. The carpet rubbed against her feet, scratching the soft spots that had formed from wearing Bo's sneakers. "'Cacia, you know me, I can do this type of stuff. You taught me how to hunt bounties and track people down," she stopped, looking the woman in the eye, "I know how much you have to deal with at the precinct, there are a lot of open cases on your desk and this is just one. Let us help."

"I've done this before," the boy stood. "My father let me assist on a missing persons case. We had a backpack and a scarf and we still found her." Dyson glanced at the file spread out in front of him, "This, these cases have more evidence to go on. I think we can help you."

Acacia turned to the large boy. "You talking about that case last year? Where they found the girl in the cave on the outside of town?"

"Yeah, Lisa Myers, she was barely alive but we found her," he replied. "Ask my father, my friends and I have helped him for years on cases that happen around this town. I watched him work for years before that, and I learned procedure from him."

The Acacia huffed, "Fine, you can help. But on a few conditions."

"What?" Tamsin became serious.

Acacia sat against the edge of the desk. "Tamsin, if your grades slip, if you fail _any_ of your classes or get into any more trouble with that little principal, you're done. And if I get a call that any of you and your friends, even you," she glared at Dyson, "have been arrested or warned about snooping around a police investigation or any of the cops at the precinct get a whiff of what you four are doing, it's done."

Tamsin shifted on her heels, mulling the conditions over. She looked toward Dyson, he nodded once to the Valkyrie. "Okay," the girl spoke.

Acacia stood and turned back toward the desk, gathering the paper work back into the manila folder. Acacia looked up, "Oh and another thing, Tamsin, you still have to collect, no ifs, ands, or buts."

"Fine, deal Acacia," Tamsin shook the woman's hand.

Acacia stood, "I'll see you at home, and don't be late again."

Tamsin walked her mentor to the door, watching her march through the empty hall. Once the Valkyrie was out of sight Tamsin began laughing.

"She said yes?" A voice sounded from behind Tamsin.

Kenzi and Bo appeared from down the hall. Kenzi ran forward when she saw Dyson emerge from the empty detention room.

"You did it," she squealed, hugging the much larger boy tightly.

Dyson lifted the girl and began spinning, "Hell yeah we did," he cheered before placing a gently kiss on the girls lips.

Bo nudged the Valkyrie with her shoulder, "Nice job Tammers."

Tamsin smirked, nudging the girl back, "Thanks Bo."

Both of the girls looked toward Kenzi and Dyson as they separated.

"And you," she pointed at Tamsin. Kenzi walked toward the girl and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Good work Tamtam," she stepped back, looking at the girls face and seeing how uncomfortable she had become. Kenzi stepped back, "Sorry."

Tamsin laughed, "It's okay. Did you get the copies?"

Bo ran down the hall, turning the corner of an adjoining passageway. When she came back to the hall she carried a small black backpack which must have been Kenzi's because Bo's was still in the class. The Succubus pulled open the bag and dug through it for a moment before pulling out a stack of papers clipped together with several paper clips and clamps.

"Here," she handed the papers to Tamsin.

Tamsin scanned the paperwork to make sure it was all there. "Perfect," she laughed.

"It's almost five," Dyson stated, leaning against the lockers next to Kenzi and Tamsin.

Kenzi looked up at the clock, "To the bat cave!," she turned an pointed toward the door as she began walking down the hall.

"We left our stuff in the locker room. Give us like ten minutes to grab it," Bo threw her keys toward Dyson, "Wait in the car?"

Kenzi and Dyson turned towards the girls, walking backwards. Dyson caught the keys, flipping them in his fingers once he caught them.

"Sure thing Bobo, don't take too long," Kenzi smirked at the boy next to her, "we might get ideas."

Bo made a gagging noise, doubling over, coughing uncontrollably.

Tamsin stepped toward the girl, "Are you okay?"

Bo stood up, continuing to cough and gag, "Yeah, I just got a visual of that in my car." She had to pause for a moment to continue to the noised.

"Ha ha ha, just don't take too long," Kenzi mocked and winked at the girls.

The Succubus laughed lightly. "Come on Tamsin," she turned away from Kenzi and Dyson and began walking down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11: You Distract, I Stab

**Authors Note:** Sorry it's been like a week since the last update, but here we are. Also, I learned how to do the separating lines, so I consider that an accomplishment.

* * *

**Chapter 11: You Distract, I Stab**

The girls stood in the middle of the locker room, the smell of sweat and mud still clinging to the air. Tamsin played with the frayed edge of her shorts as Bo pulled the lock off of the small metal locker. The Succubus pulled Tamsin's boots out first, knowing her bare feet wouldn't enjoy burning on the asphalt of the parking lot. Tamsin grabbed the boots and slid them onto her feet.

"So," Bo broke the silence. "Are you excited about your first high school party?"

The blonde smirked, "Oh so it's been upgraded to a party?" She tapped the heel of her boot against the metal wall of lockers.

Bo pulled the rest of the clothes out of the locker, separating her jacket and pants from Tamsin's, well, whole outfit. The blonde pulled her bag off so she could slide her arms into the surprisingly warm fabric of her jacket, mud stains still clinging to the edges of the softer lining on the inside of it. She grabbed the remaining clothes from Bo and shoved them into her bag before throwing it back over her shoulder.

"Frankie, the guy from lunch," Bo began.

"The Vampire," Tamsin spoke.

Bo smirked, grabbing her own jacket and throwing it over her shoulders, throwing her pants over her arm. "Yeah, that guy," she continued, "If he knows about it then so does the rest of the school."

"So, it's a big party? I thought this was just your group thing."

Bo closed her locker, waiting for the click of the lock before dropping it. She turned back to Tamsin, "Yeah, so did we. I don't even know how Frankie found out."

Tamsin and Bo began walking toward the door of the locker room. They tried to hop around the clothes scattered around the floor from the days classes. "Then why don't you guys just move the 'party'?" Tamsin suggested.

Bo eventually got tired of trying to avoid stepping on all of the black fabric, finally pushing the clothes into a pile with her foot. "That's not a bad idea Tamsin, I'll ask Kenzi if we can have it at her place."

"Kenzi has her own place?" Tamsin opened the locker room door, holding it open for Bo.

"Yep, she lives there since some stuff with her mom happened. It's big enough for us to hang out, and with everything happening around town it might be safer than the woods." The Succubus paused for a second, dropping her bag in the middle of the hallway.

"Um, what are you doing?" Tamsin looked at Bo, confused about what was going on. Then she heard it, a loud, ear piercing scream that came from down the hallway adjacent to the one they stood in.

Tamsin pulled her phone out of her bag, calling Acacia. She shouldn't be far, considering she left them maybe five minutes ago.

"Go for Acacia," the voice on the other end spoke.

Bo pressed her body against the wall nearest Tamsin and began walking toward the noise.

"Acacia," she whispered. "Come back to the school, something's going on."

"Turning around now," she spoke. The call ended with a beep.

Tamsin pushed the phone into her jacket pocket and followed Bo. "Are you insane? You know normal people run away from possible danger," Tamsin whispered as she neared Bo.

Bo came close to the corner, peeking around to see if the screamer had made it anywhere near them. She didn't see anything. "You're a freaking Valkyrie and I'm a Succubus, that doesn't exactly scream normal," she turned back toward Tamsin.

Tamsin smirked at Bo, she lifted her eyebrow, "Really? You had to say scream?"

"Good point," Bo turned back to the hall. The white brick walls looked just like they had when they had come this way earlier. There were no signs of disruption in the hall.

Another cry came from down the hall.

Bo stepped into the middle of the hall, keeping her eyes focused on the direction the screams came from. "What do we do?" she looked over at the Valkyrie.

"Come on," Tamsin grabbed Bo by the wrist and began pulling her down the hallway toward the noise.

The screaming persisted and seemed to be growing louder and louder as they ran through the hall. Then something else made noise, a loud, guttural roar.

"Do you have like a weapon or something?" Bo huffed as they ran.

Tamsin laughed, gesturing at the shorts she still wore, "You think I could conceal a weapon in these shorts?"

"Okay, I'll admit they're a little short. But come on, you're a Valkyrie, aren't you supposed to have something?" The Succubus jabbed at the blonde with her elbow.

"No, we don't just carry weapons unless we have to. Why, got a plan?" Tamsin began slowing down. She pulled Bo to a stop.

Bo stepped past the Valkyrie, going for the wall. She pulled down the lever of the small red box sitting in the middle of the pale white, painted cinder block. An alarm started blaring from the overhead speakers.

"There, now we have a distraction. Come on," this time Bo grabbed Tamsin's wrist and began pulling her down another hall.

"Where are we going," Tamsin asked. The Valkyrie reclaimed her wrist and began rubbing it.

Bo lead her back down the athletic hall. When she finally stopped walking through the main hall she turned and smirked at a large glass case set up at the end of the hall. Large yellow lights illuminated the trophies sitting just within the glass.

Tamsin understood the plan now. Inside the glass, at the top of the display were two crossed swords, probably an award for fencing.

Bo pulled open the sliding door of the case, grabbing at the swords. She handed the first one to Tamsin. "There," she laughed, closing the case, "now we have weapons."

The Valkyrie smirked at her before taking off down the hall when they heard another scream. She pushed her legs to go harder, run faster. Eventually the pair made it to the end of the hall. They pushed the doors open, leading outside.

Tamsin spotted it first, a large, bloodied creature running on two feet toward the parking lot, dragging tattered clothes with him.

"What the hell is that?" Bo slid behind Tamsin for protection.

Tamsin dropped her bag off of her shoulder and took off after the thing.

The Succubus sighed dramatically, "What is with today?" She began running after the blonde.

Tamsin cornered the beast between two of the school buildings that connected later on, creating a dead end.

Bo breathed deeply behind Tamsin, far enough away from the beast that they could stop. "So, what the plan?"

"You distract, I stab."

"Sounds good to me," Bo slid past the Valkyrie, her coat brushing against the red brick of the outer wall.

Bo got close enough to the beast that it would see her but not close enough to let it stab her with its extremely long claws.

"Hey buddy," she bounced back and forth on her toes. "How's your day? Because mine's kinda sucky right about now, so if you could just drop dead, that would be great."

Tamsin smirked behind Bo, making an audible laugh sound from her throat.

Bo scoffed, glancing over her shoulder at the blonde, "Are you laughing at me?"

The Valkyrie silenced, "Nope, I'm just gonna go around to one of the classrooms and come out a window, be right back."

Bo backed away from the beast that had began beating his bloodied and bruised fists against the brick walls that seemed to be closing around him. He released a loud cry, much like the one Tamsin and Bo had heard from the hall.

"Seriously? You had to leave before he got angry? Wow Tamsin, good plan," Bo cursed her once she was gone.

She swung the flimsy sword at the monster, trying to make contact with his furred abdomen, or what she could only assume was his abdomen.

The thing jumped back against the wall that created the dead end. It cried again, almost shrieking like the mortal screams that echoed from the corridor.

"It was you," realization flushing across her face. "Holy crap! Tamsin! Tamsin!" she began screaming.

Tamsin slid one of the classroom windows that faced into the small alley like area open. She stuck her head through the small glass opening. "This is hardly the time to scream. What? Are you not familiar with the 'distraction and stab' plan?"

The beast still cowered against the final brick wall. Tamsin turned to face it as it let out another scream.

Bo pointed at it with her fencing sword, "I think it's scared."

Tamsin hopped out of the classroom through the window, sliding to a halt in the alley. She began walking toward it, poking it with the tip of the sword.

The beast cried out, swatting at the metal.

"Holy shit," Tamsin poked it again, receiving the same reaction. "Do you have your phone?" She looked over at Bo.

Bo reached into the pocket of her basketball shorts, pulling her phone out and handing it to Tamsin. The Valkyrie stepped behind Bo, dialing a number.

"Stay in front and keep the sword pointed," she whispered as she passed with the phone pressed against her ear.

"Yeah, Acacia? No I know you're coming back but have you ever heard of a scared monster?... No, no it's legitimately scared... Yes I know what that means... No, I'm not killing it if it doesn't have to be killed..." Tamsin talked to the voice on the other end.

Bo kept her sword pointed at the beast. It had pulled it legs up against its chest and cried out again.

"No, that was it... I know, we heard it in the hall... Bo and me... Okay Acacia can we please talk about the thing that we are yards away from?.. I think that might be a little excessive... Hell no, we reserve that for forest nymphs... Yeah, sure.. Okay," Bo listened to the conversation Tamsin was having, zeroing in on what she had said after she mentioned her name.

"So what's the plan?" Bo asked. Tamsin slid the phone back into the brunettes pocket.

"Say, do you happen to have some rope?" Tamsin leaned against Bo, her elbow resting on the shorter girls shoulder.

Bo looked at her, slightly confused, "You're serious? Why would I have rope?"

"I honestly don't know, but Acacia thought you might, species and all."

"Ah," she laughed, still pointer her sword at the cowering monster. "I have duct tape, does that help?"

"Is it in your car?" Tamsin pulled her elbow off of Bo.

Bo pulled her phone out of her pocket with her free hand, "Call Kenzi."

* * *

"I don't know what you and Bobo are doing and I don't want to know, but here's the duct tape," Kenzi handed the roll of gray tape to Tamsin.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She threw her hand into her pocket, fishing out a pair of keys to the Camaro Kenzi and Dyson had been sitting in for the last twenty minutes. "Bo says to go home and she'll see you later."

"What are you doing? Is this some twisted Valkyrie and Succubus thing? Scratch that, i don't want to know," Kenzi rubbed away the image that had formed away. "Tell Bo I'll see her once you two are done with whatever and that if she's not home by ten then I'm locking up."

"I'll tell her, you and Dyson have fun," Tamsin laughed as the human walked away.

The small girl looked up at the ceiling, the loud ringing of the alarms continued to sound. Kenzi turned back before Tamsin began walking back to Bo and the monster. "Is that the fire alarm?"

Tamsin opened her mouth to speak.

"Nope, nope never mind. You two have fun, or don't. You know, not assuming anything over here," Kenzi walked away.

* * *

Tamsin set the swords on the lip created by the brick that protruded from under the window she had created, hiding them from the beast.

She neared it, leaving Bo next to the weapons in case this was all a ruse. "Hey big guy, I know this is super scary, sorry for almost trying to kill you," she held her hands up defensively as she neared it.

She grabbed a strip of the tape from the roll she had put around her wrist. "I'm gonna put this around your wrist so you don't get hurt, do you understand me?"

The beast nodded, surprisingly. It lifted its hands out so Tamsin could tape around the hairy and bloody wrists.

"This might hurt when we take it off but I promise it's gonna be okay, do you understand?" Tamsin soothed as she tied the hands together. She pulled at the beasts wrists, testing the tapes strengths.

"I'm Tamsin, this is Bo," she gestured toward the Succubus. "We're gonna find out what happened to you, why you're like this. We think you understand us, but can you speak?" She finished with the tape and slid it back over her knuckles.

The beast shrugged, shaking it's head back and forth. It opened its mouth and tried to make a noise that only came out as a groan.

"Okay then, now we know." Tamsin placed a hand over its wrists. She saw the sadness buried in its eyes, a sadness she was familiar with. She sympathized with this creature. "Can you stand? We want to take you somewhere where we can help you more."

The beast nodded once more, nudging Tamsin back so it could stand, it's height leaving Tamsin in the shadows.

Bo smirked, leading Tamsin and the thing toward the front of the school. "Who knew you were good with kids."

"It's not a child Bo," she turned to the creature. "Are you, a child?"

The beast shook its head.

"See, not a child."


End file.
